Adventures of Shirou Emiya
by Leona-do
Summary: Love wasn't what killed Voldemort. James and Lily Potter delved into forbidden magic in a bid to save their son, Harry Potter, as foretold. What they didn't know was that not only would the magic ritual kill Voldemort but reawaken the soul of Harry's past self, Shirou Emiya. A past incarnation of Harry that was the foretold power that Voldemort knew not off. This is his story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently it would've seem that he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like the man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore materialized and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said McGonagall.

"I was investigating the scene where James and Lily died. James and Lily seemed to have delved into forbidden magic and invoked a magic ritual that was designed to kill."

"What?" McGonagall said in disbelief. "I don't remember James or Lily being the sort to resort to forbidden magic."

"I believe there is a saying, 'desperate times calls for desperate measures.' Many brave wizards and witches had tried to use conventional magic but to no avail. Hence, I believe James and Lily resorted to forbidden magic in ending the threat that has loomed over us all for eleven years."

"So what they were saying wasn't true? That Harry being the one that killed if You-Know-Who?"

"Harry Potter is the sole survivor of the attack by Voldemort that resulted in his disappearance. Wizards and Witches of United Kingdom simply decided that needed someone to be the hero and young Harry was the only one that they had. A living hero is better symbol then a died one. A living symbol to represent that Voldemort had finally been defeated." Dumbledore explained. "James and Lily made the ultimate sacrifice to take down Voldemort but I feel saddened that no one acknowledges their part in taking down Voldemort."

"James… Lily… They had to die so young…" McGonagall faltered as she began to sob. "After all You-Know-Who's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know what really happened but the remnants of the magic ritual seemed to suggest that James and Lily had died trying to kill Voldemort, and it seems they succeeded from his disappearance."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.

"What do you think of the Dursleys?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Harry cannot live here. The people who live here are not suitable parents?" Professor McGonagall cried, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him. Harry deserves to be raised by his closest relatives." said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it? All those celebrity children that have a troubled childhood or grow up to be troubled individuals are proof of why Harry needs to be kept away from our world as long as possible."

"Yes… on those grounds it seems reasonable to keep Harry away from our world, but can you not choose another family for him? They are not the greatest of parents that I have seen and from what I remember about the past, they wanted absolutely nothing to do with our world to the point they hated anything that was related to magic. I know several Muggleborns wizard and witches that would be happy to take Harry in if I asked. Anything but Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

Dumbledore began to rub his long beard as he thought about Professor McGonagall had said to him and he was now having second thoughts.

"You may be right, McGonagall." Dumbledore grudgingly acknowledge. "I agree that Vernon and Petunia must change from their current state if they are to be suitable parents to take in and care for Harry. What do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we use both Stick and Carrot. The stick being social services. They would threaten to withdraw Dudley from their care if they were to know what kind of atrocious parents that Dudley's parents are. That should make them change, and with the carrot such as momentary incentives. Together, the stick and carrot should be more then enough for Vernon and Petunia to change. If the parenting issue is resolved then I see no reason for Harry to not be placed in the Dursleys' care"

"Yes… Yes. That seems like a good idea." Dumbledore agreed as he knew that McGongall had used a similar methodology as the one she had suggested that had worked countless times with the troubled students she had taught over the years. "We must be off to make the necessary arrangements then for Harry's future guardians to change before we leave him in the Dursleys' care."

"I would be honored, Dumbledore."

Then Dumbledore and McGonagall disappeared with a flicker.

What Dumbledore didn't know was that on the fateful night that Voldemort had disappeared thanks to a magic ritual, another side effect from the magic ritual had taken place. It had awoken the soul that had reincarnated in Harry Potter, a soul once known as Shirou Emiya. And he would come to change the magical world from its core.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. T** **he more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

 **Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

 **Oh and check my other fanfics.**

 **Leona-do**


	2. Yea, a Wizard

**Chapter One "Yea, a Wizard"**

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!"

An eager eleven year old boy, who was a bit overweight, came rushing down the stairs and towards the kitchen when he smelled the heavenly scent that was slowly but surely travelling throughout the entire house.

"I have your favorite, the Full English Breakfast. It is all ready to go, but I would wait for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. You know what they will say." Shirou Emiya spoke.

"That it rude to eat before everyone was at the table," said Dudley like he was repeating a dull movie quote as he sat himself at the dining table and stared at the delicious food that was before him.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen, his steps echoing from his obese body.

"Another excellent breakfast. I cannot believe that I once thought that you were going to be another mouth to feed, Harry. It's more like you're the one that feeds the family."

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon." Shirou said with a smile. "I made enough for your usual proportions but I want to remind you the negative health that will comes with continuing with your current weight."

"Eating is an addiction, Harry. And your cooking makes it more difficult to break out of my habit of overeating. You basically got everyone in this family addicted to your cooking. It has reached the point that unless we eat out every time that we eat more then we should because your food is so delicious." Vernon responded as he sat down and made himself comfortable at the dining table.

"You should be thankful that my cooking doesn't contain all the addictive additives and bad stuff that restaurants put in their food to make it taste good."

Vernon nodded his head in agreement with Shirou's statement.

"The amount of money we spend on spices on top of the money on just the grocery is outrageous compared to our neighbours, but I say-"

"Bollocks," said Shirou. "The amount of money that you spend on grocery and spices is not as just as you think if you take into account how tasty and healthy my cooking is. If it wasn't for my skill then the money used on spices would be several times more if you wanted the same amount of flavor when I cook."

"You got me there, Harry." Vernon chuckled. "Petunia! Get down here, we are waiting for you. The food is too good to just stand here. I am hungry!"

"Honey, I am in the bathroom washing my hand. Give me a second." Petunia's voices echoed down into the kitchen.

"Do you think you're going to grow up to be a chef?" Dudley asked while waiting for his mother to come down from the bathroom.

"Maybe…" Shirou replied as he cooked the last beacon, sausage and eggs.

"That reminds me, how did you become this good at cooking, Harry?" Vernon inquired.

"Magic?" Shirou said jokingly, when that wasn't far from the truth. "Practice and practice. As long as I remembered, I practiced my cooking."

"Yea, that reminds me when you were first tried to cook. Petunia thought it was cute imitation of her cooking that you were trying to do. No one knew that you were so serious at trying to cook until you forced her to let you try after weeks after weeks of harassing to no end. My gut feeling told me that that she should let you give it a shot, but that suggestion paid off – big time." Vernon said in a dreaming tone as he remembered all the delicious meals that had come after Shirou since Shirou had taken over the kitchen from Petunia.

"Harry, are you okay with staying alone by yourself? It's not that I don't trust you or anything but today is Dudley's birthday. Why don't you come out to celebrate with us?" Petunia asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat down on the dining table.

"I am perfectly fine, Aunt Petunia. Have fun without me, I need time to prepare for the big feast that I have planned for tonight, and I have a lot of studying to do." Shirou replied.

"I forget sometimes that you're a high school student despite the fact that you're eleven." Petunia sighed and looked at her son, Dudley, wishing that he had the same ability as her nephew.

Shirou nervously chuckled. In his defense, he was not a genius by a long shot. While he was eleven years old in a physical sense that was far from the truth. He was a man who had died at the age of forty, old enough to be round about his aunt and uncle. The memories and experience of his original self was nothing comparable to an ordinary eleven year old.

"Well breakfast is served. Please dig in, Auntie, Uncle and cousin."

\- O -

Shirou looked at the envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, Shirou saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. It was mailed in his name and address: Mr. H. Potter; 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

He frowned at the letter that was addressed to him as taken many steps to protect himself, which included a number of Bounded Fields around his home. The Bounded Fields were many in nature. He had several for many functions and many backups as a failsafe if any of the Bounded Fields was to fail for one reason or another. They should've alerted him if anyone had been trying to spy on him, but then again nothing was no such thing as the perfect defense. No matter how greatly constructed, there were always gaps in any defense that could be exploited.

Whoever had sent the envelop could've been able to exploit the weakness of his Bounded Fields and had the envelop delivered.

The envelope and the parchment within was to danger to him as he had used his magic make sure that there was no danger to him. He had detected no magic whatsoever beside the magic used in the creation of the parchment and envelop itself. And made sure several times to ensure that he hadn't missed anything.

For ten years, he had seen no trace of magic or the supernatural beside himself, but it seemed that he had been right to be vigilantly despite seeing no traces for a decade. The owl that had delivered the mail was clearly magical in origin. It was too intelligent compared to the ordinary owl and had some magical ability of its own if it had been able to penetrate through Bounded Fields he had placed up, but then again he never placed up any that prevented those with some sort of magical ability from entering the premise near his home.

He tore open the letter, carefully breaking the wax seal.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Shirou frowned when he looked at the first page of letter. It contained all the standard writing that came with an acceptance letter but what was highly unusual was the number of titles that the Headmaster of Hogwarts seemed to possess. From his own personal experiences, there were only two reasons for such a long list of fancy titles. One, it was just to look impressive. The other was because the positions held were prestigious titles that carried weight as an achievement or position of power. Something told him that the Dumbledore was the real deal and that he had earned the titles that carried weight.

He placed the first page away for safe-keeping and read the second page of the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Nothing unusual." Shirou muttered as he read through the last of the letter before re-reading both pages that came with the letter. "This seems very basic for a list of equipment needed but then again, I am eleven, not student of the Clock Tower or Atlas. An eleven year old wouldn't warrant so many equipment."

That made him think about his current workshop. It was fairly basic compared to what he had seen such as Rin's own workshop. His workshop back at the Emiya Residence was nothing compared to the basic workshop that he now had because that was more like an ordinary storehouse filled with countless objects that he had used in improve his use of Structural Analysis, Alteration and Projection. His current workshop was so basic that any ordinary person would've thought that his workshop was a strange mix between a basic science laboratory and a small library.

He was willingly to bet from the lack of variety and large equipment that Hogwarts was at least equipped with several smaller workshops or large, commonly used ones.

"What don't you come here?" Shirou spoke as he placed away the Hogwarts acceptance letter somewhere safe and lifted his arm.

An owl hooted and landed on his hand. The owl stared strangely at him for not being hurt by its sharp talons, but Shirou had reinforced his skin with magic to the point that his skin was tough as leather. There wasn't even a mark left by the talons that dug into his skin but failed to pierce through even the top layer of skin.

"Don't worry. It would take more than talons to harm me." Shirou chuckled at the intelligent owl's bafflement. "Now let's see if you're owned by anyone."

He slowly placed his hand in front of the owl to not alarm it and also as a sign to ask for the owl's permission, which hooted and allowed Shirou's right hand to slowly touch its forehead.

His prana flared through the owl and he was surprised by the presence of active Magic Circuits, one of the first signs that the owl in his arm was indeed a magical creature. What he wasn't expecting was the lack of foreign magical energy beside his own in the owl, which meant the owl was a magical creature but was not bound to no one as a familiar, a master to only itself.

"What a good owl. Here you go," said Shirou as he offered the owl a piece of meat for its patience, which it eagerly ate. "I know that while you may not be able to speak as a human, but you possess the intelligence of one. Do you work for Hogwarts?" The owl shook its head in response. "A mailing agency, perhaps?"

The owl's nodding made Shirou confused because magical creatures that were normally familiars and bound to a master were used to deliver messages. He had heard about unbound magical creatures being used for delivering messages for one reason or another but unbound magical creatures serving as messengers' were unheard of back in Shirou's homeworld as it meant that they were no sure way in ensure the magical creature's loyalty in the case of delivering important messages.

"Well off you go." Shirou said as he gently lifted the owl into the air, which it flew off with a hoot.

Shirou remained in his workshop mediating about the information that he had collected from the letter and analysis the biology of the owl for several hours when quiet ringing within his mind alerted him of presence of someone without malicious intent was making their way to the front door.

He got up and made his way to the door.

When he opened the door, Shirou didn't even need to look at the individual for the Bounded Field had provided him with a visual representation within his mind every step of the way the individual had taken to the front door.

A giant of a man was standing before Shirou. He was about twice the height of an average mannd and three times as wide. His face was almost completely hidden by a combination of brown long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but it was hard to make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

"Ello, Harry," said the giant. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."

Shirou frowned by what looked like the giant's first words. From his friendliness and preported sense of familiarity with him and his biological parents seemed geninue. That was something when he had decades of experience with dealing countless smooth-talkers and liars, many of them incredible good such as Kirei Kotomine.

"Who are you, sir." Shirou asked.

The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

The strength that the giant had was firm but Shirou was able to discern that the giant possessed the strength of several men from just the brief touch. It also seemed the giant's natural strength as Shirou did not detect even the slightest use of magical energy. Though, his magical aura was different from just about any pure-blooded human that he knew of, suggesting some sort of non-human ancestry.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.

"Er - no," said Shirou.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," Shirou added quickly.

"Sony?" Hagrid barked, looking over Shirou's shoulder like he was looking for someone within the house. "Were's Vernon or Petunia? It' s them as should be sorry! I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"

"Well my aunt and uncle didn't really want to talk about it."

"Wha'cha mea' they did't wanna' talk about it?"

"It was like my parents didn't die like normal people would do say in an accident or something. The vibe I got was more along the lines that they were murdered or involved in something that shouldn't told to a child."

"Arh' wrong reason then I thought. Sorr' bout that. You're shar' for yeh age."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Shirou brushed off. "I wanted to ask you, do you have some non-human ancestry? You're incredible tall and wide, incredibly hard to become with just human blood."

"Yea, righ'. Half-giant. My mothe' is'a giant."

"So I was right. I am a mage. I thought it was strange that I can make unusual things happen that most people can't do," said Shirou under the guise that he knew little about magic to fish more information about the world that he had reincarnated into.

"Not, mage. Ya' a wizard, Harry. Males ar' wizards and females ar' witches. What on Earth's is a mage."

"Oh?" Shirou blinked at the designation that magic users of this world took. "I am terribly sorry. It was rude of me to not let you come in. Please come in and make yourself at home, but I wanted to ask. What brought you here?"

"Na' your just excited se'n it enou'gh times with ya' kids. And no need fo' invit'ng me in. I came to pick ya' up. No one in your family has any connection to the wizard'ng world. I'm here to help ya' collect ya' school supp'ies."

Shirou paused to think. Hagrid seemed the honest type from what he could tell. If Hagrid was actually lying to him or he was unintentionally being used by someone else then he could protect himself. He was just a forty year old man trapped in the body of an eleven year old. He could protect himself.

"Just let me write a note for my uncle and aunt. They need to go why I am not at home. Where are we going and how long do you think it should take?"

"We're going to Diagon Alley. Ye' aunt should know. She is relat'd to ya' mum and would've seen her go there when ya' mum was about ya' age to do the same thing. I say we shou'd be bac' roun' about late evening."

"Right, Diagon Alley and back about late evening. Is there anymore I should add, Hagrid?"

"Nah."

"Well, I finished writing the note."

"Let's b'e off th'n."

\- O -

"Are we there yet?" Shirou asked after getting off public transportation and walking for what seemed like a while.

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Hagrid pointed to what was a was a tiny pub that looked something built several centuries ago. It was so worn from the elements that looked ancient, giving the sense that it came from another era such as the Medieval Age. There was nothing to tell that it came belonged to the modern times until one was to peer through the windows and see that it had modern lighting inside.

Several things baffled Shirou about the pub. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. It was like they couldn't see the pub that he could. Some sort of force was forcing them to not pay any attention toe Leaky Cauldron.

"Bounded Field. Keyed in so that no one with activate Magic Circuits pays any attention to it." Shirou muttered as analyzed the Bounded Field around the Leaky Cauldron while he entered the pub.

The inside of the Leaky Cauldron was just like its exterior, ancient and worn down but unlike the exterior it was well maintained with little dust and minimum amount of wear and tear for such an old establishment. People of all ages drank, eat and talked within the room. Children younger then even Shirou's current physical form of eleven years old to elderly individuals who looked in the nineties. The low buzz of chatter stopped when Hagrid caused the floorboards to creak under his weight and announced his entrance. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him.

"The usual, Hagrid?" The bartender asked, reaching for a glass.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Shirou, "is this - can this be -?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Shirou didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him with grateful eyes and smiled like he was a beacon of hope. It was so similar to the many times he had been seen as a savior after saving a large group of individuals from threat or disaster.

Hagrid stood on the sidelines with a beaming when people dropped whatever they were doing and began to flock around Shirou for even a bare touch of his body or attempted to get his handshake.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"That's strange though, where is his famous thunderbolt scar?"

"Yea, wasn't that the scar that You-Know-Who gave him before he disappeared?"

"A magical scar like that doesn't just disappear."

The room seemed to place such an unhealthy amount of attention to the lightning bolt scar that Shirou had once had on his forehead. He didn't know what was significant about why his former scar was so important but it had to relate to his newfound fame that he had never known about.

Shirou had done away with magical scar when it was getting him an absurd amount of unwarranted attention from children and adults alike. All sorts of inquiries from the innocent questioning of naïve children to scolding of adults for what they perceived as a tattoo for someone so young. He had used his magic skills from his past life to remove it, but getting rid of the wraith that somehow ended attached to the magical scar.

"I never thought I would be thankful about knowing the Baptism Rites for such a situation." Shirou muttered as he shivered when recalled the memories of banishing the rather powerful wraith that was bound to the lightning bolt shaped scar that once adorned his forehead.

"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry." Hagrid announced in large voice when he saw that the crowd had plenty of time with Shirou and gently used his gigantic build to push aside a path for him to reach and drag him away from the disappointed crowd.

The crowd attempted a last flurry of handshakes with Shirou before they dispersed knowing that their savior was gone.

Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

"Now, where's me umbrella?" Hagrid muttered as his hands switched for umbrella and his eyes counted bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up... two across." he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

Shirou stared in amazement at the sight before him. From behind the wall that was folding itself away to the sides, he saw large town right in the center of what should be London. Thousands of people were walking the streets, scores of shops of all sorts and everything that made a bustling downtown.

While the physical beauty was a marvel to stare at, he had seen more impressive sights from the forgotten and abandoned ruins of lost civilizations to futuristic super-cities of the 2040s. What caught his attention was the impossible complex magic that made Diagonal Valley possible as something as large and populated could not exist physically within the heart of London when non-magical humans already crowded it.

What he was seeing was something that was akin to a taboo and forbidden magic amongst mages back in his homeworld. A Reality Marble. Something that he once possessed in the form of Unlimited Blade Works, that had allowed him to make imitations of Noble Phantasms and bring them forth outside of his Reality Marble.

Reality Marbles were a forbidden magic as it was crossing into an area where normally associated with incredibly powerful spirits such as Divine Spirits (deities) and Heroic Spirits, the ability to recreate a world of their own that fitted their design.

The Reality Marble that took the form of Diagonal Alley was different from the one that he was used to as Reality Marbles in general were a reflection of someone's inner soul. No, it was more accurate to describe countless Bounded Fields that were interconnected with each other to distort space. What seemed like a small city for what Shirou could see with his eyes was likely encapsulated within London. Something similar to the Clock Tower and Atlas back in Shirou's home world.

Hagrid grinned at Shirou's amazement then he led the way by stepping Shirou out of stupor by gently pulling on Shirou's arm and leading the way. They stepped through the archway. Shirou looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

 _Note to self; investigate that particular Bounded Field in more detail._ Shirou thought to himself as he followed Hagrid down Diagonal Alley. _From what I was able to tell that was the oldest Bounded Field and most likely the first one that laid the foundation for the countless others around Diagonal Alley is built upon_.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. T** **he more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

 **Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

 **Oh and check my other fanfics.**

 **Leona-do**


	3. Diagonal Alley

**Chapter Two "** **Diagonal Alley"**

"Gringotts," Hagrid announced as he pointed towards a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops.

Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, were goblins. The goblins looked like security guards. They seemed out of place from the rest of Diagon Alley, where everything seemed either from the medieval from how people dressed to architecture of buildings. Shirou would say the goblins were the first modern things he had seen in Diagon Alley as they were dressed like a human security guard would look like minus their non-human biology.

"Yeah, that's a goblin," Hagrid said quietly as if Shirou had no idea what a goblin was.

They walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Shirou. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Shirou noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So, if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid remarked.

Shirou nodded. He had to agree with Hagrid's assessment. While he doubted that Hagrid or anyone besides the goblins knew what kind of magical defenses that the goblins used. The goblins had done a marvelous job at making Gringotts into a very formidable place. He saw very few weaknesses and his instincts told him that the goblins were not unaware of their weaknesses in their security that could be exploited. It seemed like they were placed there intentionally to bait potentially thieves into overconfidence or to underestimate the goblins' security measures.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Shirou made for the counter.

"Morning," Hagrid said to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, Sir?" The goblin asked politely.

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's counter. The goblin wrinkled his nose. "Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at the golden key, inspecting it closely. "That seems to be in order. I will have Someone take you down to Mistier Potter's vault. Griphook!"

Griphook, another goblin, came forward. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Shirou followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. He held the door open for them. Shirou, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in, Hagrid with some difficulty with his immense stature, and were off.

At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Shirou memorized everything he could of his surroundings. He paid attention to the direction of where the cart went and tried to identify key features that he could place in his growing mental map.

The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Shirou nearly had a heart attack when he saw a dragon. A full grown dragon. Not a dragon that was anyway close to size and power to any of the legendary dragons told in mythical stories, but a dragon was a dragon. He uploaded dozens of anti-dragon Noble Phantasms in his mind and was ready to call upon them if the dragon was any threat. To Shirou's relief, the cart plunged deeper into the underground maze and the danger soon disappeared.

"I th'ink I'm gon'na be sick." Hagrid belched as the cart came to a stop and he looked very green.

The cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out. When the smoke cleared, Shirou whistled.

"All yours," Hagrid said with a smile.

The bank vault was loaded. There were mounds of gold. He was able to tell with his magecraft that the coins were not pure gold, but gold coins of high gold purity. Shirou didn't know how much of the wealth before he would translate in the magical world of his reincarnation, but by going with the non-magical world it was a lot of money. Easily making him a millionaire, even possibly a billionaire.

"Hagrid, where did all this money come from? My uncle and aunt told me that I had inherited a small fortune, but this is beyond what they had described." Shirou inquired.

"I actu'ally ha've no id'ea." Hagrid responded.

"It would come from various sources including; the bounty for killing Who-Know-Who, money from grateful people for heroic deed and royalties for various media for using your name to make money." Griphook explained.

"Note to self, need to research this You-Know-Who. Keeps throwing me out of the loop because they keep referring to someone I don't know or what I _apparently_ did." Shirou muttered to himself. "Griphook, is this bank just for money or does it also protect valuables for its clients?"

"We protect all manner of assets, including valuable, sir. We do have a separate vault for anything designated as valuable by the client." Griphook replied.

"Hagrid, can you take care of the finances? I don't know how much more we need to spend to get the rest of the school supplies." Shirou asked Hagrid.

"Why do you think, Dumbledore asked me to help ya with shopp'ing?" Hagrid said with a smile as he began to collect several gold coins and place them inside a bag. "The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle."

Shirou resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Typical outdated monentary system that the magical world seemed to use. It didn't seem to have caught up with the times where money was placed into a system that was easy to remember.

"I would like to see if there are other vaults under my name or for me to inherit when I come of age." Shirou called out.

"Of course, sir," said Griphook. "There are one more vault. There is the Potter main vault that you will gain full unrestricted control over when you come of age. Now, if you would follow me, Mister Potter." Griphook said as led Shirou and Hagrid into another room of the Potter Vault. "Here you are, sir." He said as stood and gestured into the room.

Shirou's eyes opened wide. If the money inside the previous room had been something that surprised him then the new room shocked him. It became apparent to him that the Potter family in the past must've been extremely wealthy, and a family with ancient roots. Objects from many different eras were stored inside the room, arranged by what century the object came from. The oldest objects in the room had a sign that said the 1100s. His family was old blood.

His eyes nearly popped out when he saw what seemed at first glance black cloak that had a silver sheen to it. There was nothing unusual about it beside the silver sheen it had, but it was Shirou's magecraft from his previous life that immediately spotted something out of the unusual. A flood of information came to his mind. This was a cloak of invisibility. No, the _Cloak of Invisibility_. The first, and most powerful cloak of invisibility in existence. It was made by an honest to god deity, a Divine Spirit that went by the name Death. A divine creation that would become a Noble Phantasm belonging to Ignotus Peverell. A Noble Phantasm that had many properties such as rendering the wearer invisible, being resistant to magic and being able to repair itself.

The cloak had a long history. It had played influential role in many pivotal moments of magical history in the hands of many of his ancestors. It had been used for everything from hiding objects and people of significance to aiding in the task of slaying dangerous monsters and individuals. Something that would be greatly useful to Shirou, and a welcoming addition to the countless Noble Phantasms stored within Unlimited Blade Works. Shirou could only smirk at just thinking how beneficial the Cloak of Invisibility would be in the future.

He walked to the Cloak of Invisibility and grabbed it. Shirou mischievously smiled and flourished the cloak over his body. The visible black side of cloak was worn on the inside. Hagrid and Griphook gasped as Shirou disappeared from their sight.

"Harry!" Hagrid shouted in alarm.

"There should be no cursed objects within this vault!" Griphook shouted.

"No need to worry!" Shirou laughed as he spoke. "I am simply invisible."

"Good'ness Ha'rry!" Hagrid shouted in relief. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You wish, Hagrid!" Shirou said as he struck out his tongue. "I got everything I need. Let's go."

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

Shirou continued to look around the vault under the careful eye of Griphook for several more minutes. While he found many things that interested him, none of importance or attention-worthy as the Cloak of Invisibility. He quickly returned to the cart. One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.

\- O -

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He then stopped at the entrance and asked, "listen, Harry, do yeh think that you can get your uniforms by yourself. We can save time by having me collect yeh school supplies while the get you your uniform."

Shirou just nodded. He wasn't a child – just someone that was trapped in the body of one. He could take care of himself perfectly fine. So Shirou entered Madam Malkin's shop alone while Hagrid left for another store.

A smiling, squat witch dressed all in mauve stood behind what was an incredible short counter, working on what was likely specific tailoring order if her sewing equipment and half-complete clothing was anything to go by.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin asked, which Shirou nodded in confirmation. "It's been a busy past few days with everyone trying to get their Hogwart uniforms. So I may by chance not have your size and have to make it later on."

The witch escorted Shirou to the back of the store where the changing room could offer them some privacy.

"Do you have any questions or specific requests, dear?" Malkin asked as she took out a tape measure and began to take Shirou's body measurements.

"Do you make clothes for any occansions like your shop advertises in its name?" Shirou inquired.

"Yes of course, my shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, is not a misleading advertisement. My sewing and tailoring services are for just about anything that involves clothing as long as it the customer is able to afford it." Malkin replied. "Done," she announced as she quickly finished making the last of the body measurements. "Wait here, dear. I will back in a minute with your uniform."

It didn't take long for her to grab pre-made uniforms that was altered with magic to fit Shirou's exact shape before she returned and handed Shirou his Hogwarts school uniform.

"Here you go, dear. All done. Is there anything else that I can for you?" Malkin asked as she handed Shirou one pair of specially-tailored uniform for him to try on.

Shirou touched the uniform and cast Structural Analysis on it. Magical energy pulsed through the clothes and returned to Shirou's mind relying information about it. It was more superior then mundane clothing for its magically produced fabric allowed it be altered and enhanced far more easily with his magic then if it had been hand-made with mundane fabric. Besides its ease for alteration, it was no more superior in any way compared to what normal humans could produce.

"The clothes are all the right measurements, but the material isn't what I am looking for. Do you have some fabric that is more suitable for enchanting?" Shirou inquired.

"Enchantments you say. You must be more advanced in your knowledge and skill in magic then most of your age, young man. What sort of enchantments are you looking to apply on your clothes?"

"The sensible usual: more resistant to wear and tear, temperature control, physical alteration to the clothes itself so accommodate my future growth."

"That's a highly unusual request. Most wizard and witches instead come to us for specially tailored clothes imbued with some of the enchantments that you listed. Are you looking to become a tailor in the future, dear?"

"Sewing is one of my many interests that comes with housework." Shirou responded politely and smiled. "I don't know what I'm going to do in the future, so I want to explore my horizons."

"Worrying about your future, already? My. You are wise beyond your years. How old are you dear? Twelve, Thirteen?"

"Eleven." Shirou corrected.

"Eleven? Incredible, you must be going to Hogwarts as a First Year, yet you're already so knowledgeable."

"Anyone can be knowledgeable with enough time reading. I just happen to me someone that wants to know about the wizarding world more than most." Shirou lied.

"You are a very humble, young man." Malkin said in approval. "Well, I recommend dragonhide, but I know the more exotic fabrics used overseas that fit your wants. It will cost you more though, dear."

"Price shouldn't be a problem. When Hagrid gets back, he should have the funds necessary for what I ask for."

"In that case, I will make the order right now and place the order on hold onto Hagrid ma-"

"What's up?" Hagrid said as he suddenly entered the shop. "Madam Malkin, I haven't seen yeh in ages!" Hagrid greeted as he gently hugged the older witch.

"Hagrid, I thought this dear boy was referring to someone else with your name. I didn't think it would be you. How is Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff doing?"

"Perfectly well, ma'am. They also send the'r regards for the clothes that you individually tailored for them for various occasions over the ye'rs. Professor McGonagall is happy with the formal robes you sew'd for her, couple of years back. She says that she loves it."

"I am so glad that everyone likes my work," said Madam Malkin with a smile. "Oh, I was told by this dear boy that you have the money for the special order he wants to place."

"Special order?" Hagrid asked in confusion but was informed by Madam Malkin what Shirou wanted. "I told so what's the probl'm. It's not like Harry doesn't have the money, and it's his to use however he deems if it nothing ill'gal or dangerous." He replied as he handed Madam Malkin the necessary money to procure Shirou's special order. "I didn't know that you were that knowledgeable about magic though, Harry, from yeh lack of knowledge of the wizard'ng world."

"I just used common sense. I've read enough fantasy books to have some expectations of what magic is capable of, if they are anything to go by. So, I thought I wanna see if I can replicate anything that the heroes from the fantasy books did." Shirou lied, smoothly.

"I don't know anything about fantasy books, Harry, but I can see where yeh're getting at. I had escorted enough Muggle-borns to know what to expect from them," said Hagrid. "Here ya' go, Harry. I got all the books, writing utensils and other stuff you will need for school, this year. Had all the orders paid and asked them to deliver them to ya home. Did this while ya' were getting measured for ya uniform." Hagrid handed Shirou several receipts.

"Hagrid, I need a minute alone. Madam Malkin, can we speak in private?" Shirou said.

"Take ya time." Hagrid nodded.

"Of course, Mister Potter." Madam Malkin responded. She walked with Shirou to an isolated and quiet section. "What is that you wanted?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Shirou asked seriously.

"A secret? Of course. Client confidentiality is part of the trade. Is there something you want made to be kept a surprise for someone?" Malkin asked.

"First, please look at this." Shirou said as he withdrew a small piece of cloth from his pocket. "Have you seen any material like this before?"

"Please allow me to touch it," Malkins replied, in which Shirou happily handed over the piece of cloth. "Hmmhmmm. This cloth, I don't realise what material it is made out off nor the method of creation, but I do recognize several properties. This cloth is very strong, the sort worn by Aurors in their dangerous duties. Though, this is far superior than any clothing-based armor that I have seen."

"Do you think you can make it?" Shirou asked.

"Something like this is something I can make, if I knew how it was made." Malkins replied. Shirou then whispered into Malkins ears for several minutes. "Yes, I think I can make it. It will be expensive, but doable."

Shirou smiled. It was good news that the cloth could be reproduced. It was something that was incredible difficult to make due to immense number of materials, manpower and time it took to create. Many of the said materials were something that he didn't have any connections to procure. If the cloth could be reproduced than it would help him greatly in the future.

"I will in the future require large quantities of this material. I will pay the down payment immediately." Shirou said.

"No, I will not require a down payment. This cloth has so many wide applications that will allow me to expand my business. Think of the secrets of its creation as payment. I will only charge for anything you require made from the material in the future.

"Well goodbye, Hagrid! Tell the staff at Hogwarts that I am happy to make any clothes that they require." Madam Malkin shouted as Hagrid and Shirou made their way to the exit of her shop.

"I shall tell them! Have a good day, Madam Malkin." Hagrid shouted.

"You too, Hagrid!"

"All we need to do is gotta ya wand. Just Grigotts and Ollivanders left now."

\- O -

A magic wand. Shirou was really looking forward to seeing what passed as wands in the world that he had reincarnated in compared to his former homeworld.

He had been so lost in thinking about what to expect when he quickly found himself with Hagrid infront of the last shop, which was small and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.E A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. It looked more like worn down store that was not doing business well and couldn't afford to maintain a proper appearance.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. Shirou recognized the bell as a simple Bounded Field that activated when someone entered the store to tell their owner that someone had entered their store.

The store was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Shirou thought he had entered a very strict library, but instead of books of any sort there were thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. What was out of place was the sheer amount of ambient mana that was drifting in the air. So much magical energy that he could've mistaken himself above a minor leyline or being in a place packed with magical creatures, spirits or mages.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice.

Shirou instinctively placed himself in a loose form, ready for any fight if they were to come. Hagrid, on the other hand, had jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise as the wooden floorboards of the floor creaked and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," Shirou greeted.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Shirou, but he didn't react as he detected the old man meant no harm.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Shirou frowned at the last part of the statement. He never knew any Mystic Code that chose its user beside the rare few that showed some sort of sentient will of its own. Most Mystic Codes were crafted specifically for an individual or generalized for common use. Then again that using his knowledge and standards of Mystic Codes, where wands would be categorized under as magical tools, of his former homeworld. It could be different in the world he now lived in.

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Shirou were almost nose to nose. Shirou could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where... what?" Mr. Ollivander spoke before being baffled as he touched Shirou's forehead with a long, white finger. "Where is your iconic lightning bolt scar, Mr Potter."

He twitched when people paid some much attention to his now gone lightning bolt shaped scar than on his face or body, but otherwise remained silent.

"I don't know, I thought it was strange at first then thought maybe Dumbledore had his reasons for getting rid of it. That great man is hard predict, sometimes." Hagrid spoke up.

"That could be right. Yes… that would make sense for someone like him." Ollivander muttered. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... I completely forgot who you for a moment. Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly.

Shirou noticed Hagrid gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke, noting that the umbrella was likely his wand or Mystic Code of some sort.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"If you're referring to which is my dominant side, I am ambidextrous," said Shirou.

"Highly unusual. I have only met a handful of children of your age that are ambidextrous. A majority are right handed while the minority are left. Most of my ambidextrous customers are both handed because they are duelist where being able to use any hand in a pinch can make a difference in a wizarding duel." Ollivander spoke. "Hold out either one of your arms. That's it." He measured Shirou. As he measured, he said, "every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Shirou frowned when he saw that the wandmaker was taking just about every measurement of every part of his body. While it seemed eccentric from his point of view, he had seen other creators of Mystic Codes like wands. It wasn't like they would waste his time or their own if taking just about every measurement didn't do anything but simply waste time.

Mr. Ollivander was soon finished with his measurements went flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and from the small wooden box came out a wand. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Shirou took the wand and waved it around for a moment but there was no response. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand before Shirou could try a second attempt.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Shirou tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. Some kind of reaction that he knew not of. Minutes passed by as the pile of tried wands was grew higher and higher on the wooden floor, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Shirou took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Hagrid whooped and clapped.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... " Mr. Ollivander cried.

Then the wand exploded spectacularly as if Ollivander had jinxed Shirou. The explosion was so powerful that parts of the wand shop caught on fire and the front glass had shattered, frightening passerbyers outside the store, who were screaming or running away in panic.

Shirou himself was unaffected by the explosions as decades of battle-honed instincts guided him to shielded his body by covering his exposed skin with his clothes. His clothes and body having reinforced with magic meant have been cheap iron. No harm came to his body but the slight pain from the heat of the explosion.

"That was clearly not expected. I had thought that wand was the perfect match for you." Ollivander spoke in dismay after seeing the damage to his store and the burning pile of wands that had been discarded after Shirou had tried them.

"Sorry," said Shirou even though he had no real part in causing the wound to explode, "but what was so special about that wand? It was like you were expecting it to match me."

Mr. Ollivander fixed Shirou with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather was in wand that exploded in your hands, gave another feather - just one other. The brother wand was used to kill your parents and gave you that iconic scar that you no longer bear. I thought maybe by chance that you were destined for that wand but it seems the wound rejected you in a very spectacular manner."

Hagrid swallowed loudly in the background when he heard Ollivander speak.

For a moment, anger filled Shirou at the thought while he didn't acknowledge his birth parents as his true parents, that title firmly belonged to the one that had raised him in his past life, Kiritsugu Emiya, that did not mean he didn't feel a connection to them. Two lives had been lost, and from what Ollivander was saying it was likely that Voldemort had been connected or directly involved in the deaths of countless.

The anger quickly dispersed when he recognized that the past couldn't be undone and some fitting way, the brother wand of the one that had killed his biological parents paid in some fashion for its brother's crime.

"The problem is that I don't have any wands in my store right now. We tried every wand that was currently in stock, and we cannot retry them after that," Ollivander pointed to the now burning pile of tried wands. "For the first time, I don't know what to do. I have never met a customer that never matched any of my wands before and that was a hundreds we tried. It seems like I am going to have to make a custom-made wand for you, Mister Potter."

Shirou frowned and recalled his own memories of the many Mystic Codes that he had created for himself and others. He wasn't some master like Ollivander seemed from his advanced age, whose life was likely wholly dedicated in the art of creating wands for several decades. His own skills of crafting his own Mystic Codes only stretched a few years but he had an idea.

"I think I know what is needed for a wand that is compatible with me. Here is what I believe is needed…"

\- O -

"Incredible! This is a marvelous piece of work we have created together, Mister Potter!" Ollivander shouted enthusiastically as he looked at the handiwork that was in his hands.

"No, I just gave you some ideas. The rest was all your work." Shirou replied with a smile.

"No! No! No! Mister Potter there is no need to be so humble. While indeed you are not actual hand in the physical and magical making of this wand, your ideas were what made it possible. No one of your age, no matter how gifted, can be expected to have the skill and knowledge of wandlore that comes from decades of personal experience." Ollivander refuted. "I must not forget!" He shouted as he waved his wands, causing paper and quill to come flying towards him. "Every idea that you suggested are unique, and are potentially revolutionary on their own as seen by the masterpiece in my hand. Who would've thought to use materials other than wood and magical substances in wands. I had seen and heard about some wandmakers suggesting the use of metals and crystals like we have for this wand but there had been no concrete proof that using them would produce a superior wand. This wand here defies centuries of wandlore!"

Shirou snatched his wand from Ollivander when he placed it down to begin scribbling words down on the paper that he had summoned in a mad frenzy like he wanted to write everything down before he forgot them.

What he held in his hands couldn't be called a wand if one's mind thought about a small magical wooden stick. His wand was unique in that it used little wood beside the handle. The rest of his wand was cast in metal. No ordinary metal of course but one that was known to work well with magic. A metal that was legendary for its lightness and strength, spoken only in myths and stories of those unaware that magic and the supernatural were real. Mithril. The magical core of the wand was made out of various cut gems that complimented each other with different magical properties, something he knew thanks to Rin Tohsaka sharing some of her family Jewelcraft knowledge with him.

The wand took a form similar to a metallic baton, but one that was similar in size and shape to conventional wooden wand. The secrets that laid within were many as Ollivander had been the one to put together the materials, unknowing that he had secretly altered with his own magic. Many of those abilities that made the wand into a Mystic Code that mages make in his former homeworld were used to like being able to store magical energy within for later use or being made with pre-determined purpose like creating light without casting a magic spell, simply by injecting magical energy within the Mystic Code.

"Haaa!" Hagrid yawned as woke up from his deep slumber after having waiting for Ollivander and Shirou to make a wand but fell asleep. "All done?"

"Yea," Shirou confirmed.

"Well, we used up all the money that I had set aside for ya to use if anything caught ya'r fancy in Diagonal Alley after we brought ya'r school supplies. We may have to revisit Grignotts bank for more money."

"No, need Hagrid." Shirou spoke, causing Hagrid to frown in confusion. "It's already late in the evening. Ollivander and I took more time then I had been expecting. The note I wrote for my aunt and uncle said we would be back by this time, and its late that I expect most of the shops in Diagonal Alley to be closed or soon to be closing."

"Ya, right about that. It is late," said Hagrid as he withdrew a pocket watch and looked at the time. "It's most ya bedtime, actually."

"No, I sleep anytime I want." Shirou laughed at such a childish convention.

"What? How are ya going to grow then if ya don't have a consist sleeping pattern? Ya at the age where ya going to start shootin' up."

"I am terribly sorry, Mister Potter. I completely forgot that you're a child, an eleven year old to boot. I was so caught away with the moment, the fascination of creating a wand with materials that I had never considered before and methods needed to use the materials that I had never used before in wandmaking, that I lost track of the time." Ollivander interrupted. "Take the wand, free of charge, Mister Potter."

"I cannot do that. The material that I suggested is not cheap. It is very expens-"

"No, Mister Potter. What you help me create with your suggestions was worthy more in weight in gold then you can imagine. The idea of using crystals and metals had been discarded by most wandmakers around the world since the knowledge of making wands with such material was lost and closely guarded by those wandmakers that still have that knowledge. What you have done, Mister Potter, is unlock a chapter of wandlore and wandmaking that had been thought lost to most wandmakers around the world. You may have unknowingly brought forth the start of a renaissance in wandmaking and wandlore if what I predict is correct." Ollivander strongly refuted. "On the side note, do you wish to be acknowledged as a known contributor? Your suggestions for materials and methods to create your wand is something that I wish to publish for my fellow wandmakers and wandlore scholars."

"Ya, going to be even more famous then ya already are, Harry! Congratulations." Hagrid cheered as he clapped.

Shirou shook his head. He didn't think the same. He had done nothing to have his name attributed with coming up with ideas that could revolutionize the making and lore surrounding Mystic Codes. What he had contributed was common knowledge between Mystic Code makers and users of his former homeworld. It felt like taking praise for an idea that was not his.

Then he paused in thought for another line of thinking popped up his head. If he did not take the glory for then there would be no known expert or authority on the subject of the common knowledge of Mystic Codes from Shirou's former homeworld that was revolutionary in the wizarding world. Without someone that deeply knew the ideas that were proposed forth could be misinterpreted and dangerous mistakes could be made.

"Ollivander, sir. Just write me down as contributor that currently wishes for his identity to be kept secret, and importantly, write down that some of ideas proposed can be dangerous if not they are not careful. Warn them to trend carefully lest they wish to be crippled or killed." Shirou said in a serious and dark tone.

"I want to say that you're wrong and that the suggestions that you made are harmless, but I am an outliner for most wandmakers and wandlore scholars. I have decades of experiences of my own and knowledge passed down through generations of wandmakers and wandlore scholars dating back nearly two millenniums. I can see how your suggestions could be dangerous, eager wandmakers and wandlore scholars out there to establishing their name for being the first to prove a new idea or use the idea to make something unheard of. Ambition and zealousness can be some blind to common sense. I know where you are getting at, Mister Potter, and will write down your warnings when I publish your ideas as a contributor that wishes to remain anonymous for now," said Ollivander.

"Harry, ya don't have to be so dark and serious. A child ya age sho'ld be bubbling with excitement and happiness," said Hagrid.

"Maybe you're right, Hagrid, but I don't one anyone to get hurt." Shirou sighed. "It's getting late and more aunt and uncle might start to worry. Let's go, Hagrid."

"Well goodbye, Harry Potter and Hagrid. Come back another time, I would be eager to know what other new ideas you have."

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. T** **he more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

 **Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

 **Oh and check my other fanfics.**

 **Leona-do**


	4. Hogwarts Express and Freedom

**Chapter Three "Hogwarts Express and Freedom"**

Shirou entered King's Cross station without any problem, having been dropped off by Vernon, who had been kind enough to drop him off before going to work, and made his way to platforms that he was supposed to get the train to Hogwarts. Of course, Platform 9 ¾ was impossible to find as there were no such things according to maps of King's Cross station. He resorted the urge to snort. It should have been obvious that there was no Platform 9 ¾. Stations didn't label their train platforms in parts.

 _Hogwarts should have someone working at King's Cross station to guide people like me that have no or little knowledge of the magical world…_ Shirou thought until he spotted a group of wizards and witches by their robes that non-magical humans didn't wear besides for special occansions. _I take that back. No wonder, there is no one working on behalf on Hogwarts here at King's Cross station…_

He followed the first group of wizards and witches that he saw. A group of red-haired people that were likely family going by their similar physical appearance and their common red hair. When the word, "Muggle" was used several times in their conversation that was when Shirou knew he was following the right people. Muggles as Hagrid had explained was the magical world's word to denote those unable to use magic and completely ignorant of the magical world.

Shirou discreetly followed the family without gaining attention to himself, stalking them with the skill and experience honed through his time taking down rogue mages, magical creatures and spirits when stealth was paramount. He blendly in so well the crowd and background that even a seasoned veteran would be unlikely to find that he was being followed without his knowledge.

"Now, what's the platform number?" The mother of the red-haired family asked.

"Nine and three-quarters!" A small girl piped in, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Shirou watched as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms and vanished.

"Fred, you next," said the plump woman.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went to disappear.

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier and disappeared.

 _A basic Bounded Field, keeps those without active Magic Circuits from noticing people disappear through an illusion that conceals an entrance._ Shirou mentally concluded as he saw no one seeming paying attention to the disappearance of people.

He wanted for the last of the family he had discreetly followed before he made his own way through the concealed entrance.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Shirou looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

 _Correction. The Bounded Field is more complex then I had thought. It also acts transports someone to another place of pre-determined origins or is an entrance to station platform that kept between the spaces of platform 9 and 10._ Shirou corrected his previous conclusions.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Shirou walked down the platform in search of an empty seat.

He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

He got onto the nearest train carriage and began walking around, looking for any empty compartments. By the time he found an empty compartment and sat down was when the train began to move. The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy of the family he had followed came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Shirou. "Everywhere else is full."

Shirou shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Shirou and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Shirou saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron." Two red-haired twins, who looked like the boy's older brother, greeted as they entered the compartment.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled the boy.

"How rude of us for not introducing ourselves," said the other twin, "Fred and George Weasley. And the boy that is next to ya is Ron, our younger brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Shirou and Ron.

The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Harry Potter," replied Shirou, giving his birth name that he was given when he was reincarnated into this world.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Shirou nodded. "Oh… Well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. He pointed at Shirou forehead. "And have you really got… you know..."

Shirou pulled back his black bangs to show unblemished skin. Ron stared then began to laugh.

"I should've known that my brothers were joking. They are after all the Twin Pranksters."

"No, I am Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and about the scar. It was gone before I even knew about it," Shirou lied as he had been the one that had removed it for it creating too much nuisances that he was unwillingly to deal with.

"You're not joking right…?" Ron asked as he stared at Shirou.

"Yes," said Shirou, "I'm not joking. Why would I be joking. It's not like I know your older brothers."

"Then you remember the night when he…"

"I have no memory." Shirou bluntly responded, despite having a perfect recall of the event that Ron was asking about

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well…" Shirou trailed off as he thought about how much to reveal. "I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Shirou for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"Are all your family, wizards?" Shirou asked.

"Er… Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So, you must know loads of magic already." Shirou asked as he tried to fish around for information.

"Maybe…" Ron replied like he was unsure how to respond. He then attempted to change the topic by asking, "I heard you went to live with Muggles. What are they like?"

"Reasonable ordinary by Muggle standards. Sometimes even boring. I wished that I had siblings sometimes." Shirou shrugged.

"Five. I have five older brothers and one younger sister," said Ron as gloomy look took shape on his face. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left. Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff… I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He was embarrassed by his unknowing proclamation that his family was not financially well off. Shirou ignored the statement. That didn't catch his attention as he knew that there were all sorts of financial situations for families. Something else caught his attention.

Shirou frowned when he saw the rat. It was no ordinary one. Clearly a magical creature but the magic aura that he was detecting oozing out of the rat. So potent was the amount of magical energy that it was naturally radiating that compared to many rat or mouse familars that he had encountered in his past life. This rat was on the high end of sheer magical energy that it was giving off. While he didn't know the rat's abilities from just looking at it, it had an incredible Od reserves for something so small, and comparable to average wizards and witches that Shirou had so far encountered.

"That rat isn't anything ordinary. It's special." Shirou complimented the now embarrassed Ron. "In fact, mind if I touch him?" Ron smiled as his blush faded away and handed the sleeping Scabbers to Shirou. " _Trace On_."

A flood of Shirou's prana purged the rat's Od out of its Magic Circuits before its body flushed out Shirou's magical energy as a foreign entity that needed to be removed, a natural reaction by Magic Circuits.

"Scabbers!" Ron screamed as he jumped back when the rat in Shirou's hand changed.

The rat began to change so quickly that he couldn't contain it in his hand, much less carry it as it became too heavy. What dropped onto the wooden floor with a solid thump was no longer a rat but a human being. A human being that was a short, middle aged man with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and a pointed nose. His clothes were ragged and worn to the point that it looked that they haven't been mended or cleaned in years.

Shirou instinctively fought back the decades of his own combat experience or the eons that he had inherited from Counter Guardian EMIYA to summon Kanshou and Bakuya or any other blade. He instead reached for his silver wand from his pockets and whipped it out, pointing at rat changed human.

"What in the blimey sake is happe-" Ron spoke until Shirou gestured for him to remain silent.

Using his wand as a conduit for his magic, Shirou summoned sturdy chains that wrapped around the sleeping man.

"Ron, I need to watch this man. He could be dangerous for all we know. Run for the nearest adult or older students, preferable someone that is a Fifth year or higher."

"What about you?" Ron asked worryingly.

"I will be okay. I may not look like it but I strong. Go, Ron. GO."

"Okay, Harry but keep safe. Shout for help if you're in any danger," said Ron before he left.

"It's not me that needs to be protection but the man." Shirou muttered as he continued to watch what seemed like an unconscious man until someone that knew how to deal with the situation came.

\- O -

A scruffy, black dog whimpered from the cold and death radiated from the floating and skeletal wraiths known as Dementors deliver the customary one meal that came once a day for those sentenced to Azkaban. It was like then that the dog struggled from the lack of energy and atrophied muscles to reach the less than ideal food. Food that no well cared pet should eat. Something that only stray and untamed dogs would eat when they scavenged for scraps to survive.

"Get back!" A voice shouted.

The black dog looked up in surprise. It had not heard of a human voice beside those of its fellow prisoners, many who had gone insane for the Dementors constantly feeding upon their happy memories and leaving those associated with anger, grief and sadness.

"I said get back! Don't make me repeat myself!" The voice shouted. "That's it. _Expecto Patronum_!"

An ethereal projection an owl formed and drove away the dementor. The dementor hissed, but it glided away when forced back by the owl. That was when a dark skinned wizard came to the cell door of the black dog's cell.

"Sirius Black, the situation has changed. Your prison sentence has been suspended and a re-trial has been scheduled. Please return to your human form, so that I can confirm that it is indeed you." The dark skinned wizard said.

The black dog transformed back to its true form. A tall man materialized. His badly cared skin clung to his bones, wasted away from inactivity and lack of sustenance. His once fair skin gone deathly pale from a lack of sun exposure. His black hair was unkempt and long from the lack of care and not getting a haircut in a long time. Striking grey eyes shone with hope.

"I am Sirius Black. The man you are looking for." Sirius said as he pressed himself against the celldoor. "Please tell what is going on."

"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. An Auror. I have been assigned as your guard and caretaker until you are recovered from your time in Azkaban. The re-trial will be scheduled after it is deemed that you are in healthy state, physically and mentally." The dark skinned wizard introduced himself. "Peter Pettigrew, the man that was reported to have been killed by you was discovered in the vicinity of your godson, Harry Potter."

"That traitor! He was found near my godson?! I will really kill him!" Sirius snarled.

"Mr. Black, I will excuse your declaration of wanting to kill someone because of your time in Azkaban having negative impact on your mind, but if you repeat that once more than I will have no choice, but report to my superiors that you have the intent to kill someone." Kingsley in disapproving tone.

"You're don't know what Peter did! He was the one that was the Secret Keeper. He joined the Death Eaters and told You-Know-Who where James and Lily were." Sirius shouted. "Do you understand what that means?! Peter was the one that betrayed the Potters and got them killed!" He continued to shout as he gripped Kingsley by the collar.

"That is a grave accusation that level at Peter Pettigrew." Kingsley replied. "I have to agree with you though. Dumbledore himself filled me in about the details about innocence and how you had been falsely convicted."

"Dumbledore? Are you part of the Order of the Phoenix?" Sirius said in surprise.

"Former member. The Order of the Phoenix disbanded since its purpose was complete with the presumed death of You-Know-Who." Kingsley corrected. "Here are some fresh clothes. We cannot have you meeting anyone in your current clothes," he said as he scrunched his nose from the foul smell that came from Sirius.

Kingsley flicked his wand and a pile of neatly folded clothes materialized next to Sirius. Sirius gave his thanks and changed.

"Did Dumbledore pulled some strings to get you assigned to my guard?" Sirius asked finished changing and got out of his cell.

"He asked me to be your guard. He said he wanted someone he trusted to help out. Dumbledore didn't pull any strings. No one wanted to volunteer for the task. You have a notorious reputation, Sirius Black. They say you're a muggle killer, one of You-Know-Who's most loyal and strongest follower. So, it was very easy to get myself assigned to the task that no one wanted." Kingsley said laughingly as he began to lead Sirius through a maze of hallways and stairs. "Beside, the only one that really isn't scared by your notorious reputation would be Alastor Moody, but he's retired now."

"How is my godson doing? Who has been taking care of him since I was here in Azkaban?" Sirius inquired.

"Petunia and her husband has been taking care of Harry Potter." Kingsley replied.

"Petunia! Was Dumbledore mad? She wants nothing to do with our kind and bears a hatred against anything magical!" Sirius said with alarm.

"Turns out blackmail and bribes can make anyone change their tune." Kingsley said laughing.

"As long as Harry was kept safe and grew in a happy environment than I am happy whatever arrangement Dumbledore used." Sirius shrugged. "Has Harry made any news headlines?"

"Well surprisingly several times as the frontpage news. First his reappearance in the wizarding world since Dumbledore arranged Harry to be taken care of by a muggle family. The second with discovering and playing a keyrole in Peter's capture." Kingsley replied as he led Sirius to the top of the notorious and remote wizard prison known as Azkaban. "Here we are. Just before we leave this dreaded place. Any last words before we leave Azkaban."

"Yes," Sirius replied. "Fuck you, Azakaban! Fuck you, dementors! Good riddance and goodbye!"

"Off we go then." Kingsley said as he grabbed Sirius and they both disappeared.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. T** **he more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

 **Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

 **Oh and check my other fanfics.**

 **Leona-do**


	5. Hogwarts, School of Magic

**Chapter Four "Hogwarts, School of Wizardry and Witchcraft"**

"Dear Merlin! What is Peter Pettigrew doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?"

"He was supposed to have been killed by Sirius Black alongside twelve Muggles when Sirius betrayed the Potters, leading to their deaths and only Harry Potter surviving."

"And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's disappearance."

"This cannot be right. Have we mistaken this man for someone else? Peter Pettigrew is supposed to be in his thirties. This man is clearly not of that age, but someone much older."

"Well what about his finger, exactly where Peter Pettigrew's cut off finger is supposed to be. The supposedly only remaining part of his body that was not was intact at where he was supposed to have died."

"Merlin's beard! If Peter Pettigrew is still alive and the man captured right now is him then Sirius Black is innocent."

"Maybe not innocent as you think, but there is enough evidence to prove that he didn't Peter Pettigrew or even the twelve Muggles that he was supposed to have kill. This may be enough evidence for Sirius Black to get a re-trial."

"If Sirius Black was wrongly accused then he has spent nearly twelve years imprisoned for something he may have not done!"

"How can this be? Harry Potter was then kept away from legally appointed guardian for all his life."

"We must remain quiet about that matter. If any of the students were to overhear us and the news got to Harry Potter then imagine how devastated he could be?"

"Psst. Quiet."

Shirou Emiya chuckled at the last part of the conversation. There was no point in trying to hide the news from him when he overheard the entire conversation from the start. While even the sharp hearing of most humans may have been unable to hear through the obstructions of many layers such as walls and stone, Shirou Emiya could easily hear with his magically enhanced superhuman hearing with ease.

He had gathered more information than he had thought by eavesdropping after the adults had hurried onto the scene after Ron had contacted someone and taken away the rat-turned-human individual, who was likely Peter Pettigrew.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. That was when Shirou knew it was time to leave because he could leave no trace of his presence and disappear by using the crowd that was now making their way out of the train carriages and onto the train platform outside.

He left, mingling with the crowd and putting as much distance he as he could until he believed that he was safe that the individuals that he had eavesdropped on, even if they had detected his presence.

The eager or nervous crowd of students walked onto a train platform that was engulfed by the darkness of the night with very few sources of light, illuminating the train platform. Many of the crowd shivered in the cold night air, but Shirou didn't show any reaction as he had trained his body to resist the extremes of temperature like burns or freezes.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The castle doors, thick enough to resist the smashing of battering hams, creaked open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Shirou knew that this individual was the one that strictly followed the rules and expected others to do so.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big that the average house could be fit inside it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

That quickly got the crowd of children began to talk to each other before Professor McGongall cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for on the crowd of students, making many uncomfortable.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Shirou asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

He wasn't too worried if there was a test of some sort. He was an adult in his past life with those memories and experiences. The test was something that he should be able to solve and if he couldn't then there was to problem as a test for eleven year olds wouldn't something to be too concerned about.

He looked around and saw that everyone else was anxious or terrified.

Then something happened that made him tense up about a foot in the air. Several people behind him screamed.

"What the -?"

Shirou frowned in amusement. The people around him reacted in confusion or fear. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Shirou got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"Strange but creative method to create a Bounded Field that lights both the hall and create an illusion of staring into the night sky." Shirou muttered.

Shirou quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Shirou. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Shirou snorted. Out of all the test he had been expecting, he didn't expect a sentient hat to be involved in any fashion.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Shirou in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

A brown haired girl almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Shirou stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmmh? You're a strange case. I never had someone that had reincarnated before."

Shirou's blood turned cold when he realized how the Sorting Hat been able to determine what houses that a student belonged to. It did so by peering into the memories of its wearer to determine the best qualities of a student to fit a particular theme of a house. If it had been anyone else beside him, they probably wouldn't have any problems with the Sorting Hat, but Shirou was different.

There was a saying, "Knowledge is Power, hide it well," amongst mages. Information was worth more than anything even gold, or lives from the countless numbers of injuries and deaths that came from mages attempting to protect their knowledge or take from someone else. For someone like him, who survived or died from the amount of information he had on his enemies, someone gaining access to memories, therefore knowledge on his abilities was paramount to suicide.

 _Get out of my head!_ Shirou mentally screamed as he summoned a gust of wind to tear the Sorting Hat off his head.

"What in Merlin's Beard!" The Sorting Hat shouted in alarm as it was blasted off Shirou's head.

The crowd erupted in amazement as the Sorting Hat went flying into the sky but fell abruptly silent when it caught on fire on one of the floating candles of the ceiling of the hall.

Screams from the Sorting Hat echoed through the hall until nothing was left as it was burned to nothing more then ashes. What caught Shirou's eye was the fact that a very familiar looking sword landed on the ground, stabbing itself through solid stone like it was nothing.

"Please… Arturia you better not be getting back at me for something I did to piss you off…? Maybe… It's Merlin…? Arturia always said that he was a trouble-maker and acted like a child all the time…" Shirou groaned as he face-palmed in embarrassment.

"That cannot be Excalibur!" One of the ghosts shouted.

The room was flooded in shouts and mixed reactions when it came to them that the sword of the legendary King Arthur now stood before them.

All that Shirou could do was mutter, "that isn't Excalibur, but Caliburn."

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. T** **he more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

 **Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

 **Oh and check my other fanfics.**

 **Leona-do**


	6. Potions and Caliburn

**Chapter Five "Potions and Caliburn"**

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"The dark haired one?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Where is his legendary scar, though?"

Whispers followed Shirou from the moment he left his dormitory. Where ever he went there were people that stared at him and spoke about him in awe as if he was a hero. People would make way, lining up to the sides for him to pass. If something obstructed their vision of him then they would make all attempts to see him first hand, standing on the tips of their toes or peering around any obstructions. When they passed him then they would doubled back to pass him, staring at his appearance. A normal eleven year old kid would be unnerved or afraid by the attention, but he was not ordinary eleven year old. Shirou may currently have the body of a child, but his mind was that someone that had seen the joys and sadness of several lifetimes.

"Blimey, mate. How do you handle all the attention?" Ron asked as he nervously eyed the people that stared at Shirou.

"Don't pay them any attention. Imagine them not being there. It's as simple as that." Shirou said as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's not just as simple as that, mate. You have hundreds of people staring at you, watching your every move. I'm not even the one they are focusing on, but blimey do I feel nervous from just being next to you."

"You will understand one day." Shirou said cryptically. "What have we got today?"

"Double Potions with the Slytherins. Snape's Head of Slytherin House," said Ron.

"You mean our house," Shirou corrected.

"Blimey," Ron shivered, "you didn't have to remind me about that. I wanted to be in Gryffindor, the house of the brave and courageous. Not the house of snakes."

"Don't blame me," Shirou spoke up with a frown.

"You're the one that caused this mess. I don't know how you did it, but you somehow got the Sorting Hat destroyed." Ron said in a seething tone. "Now look what happened. I got put in the house that I was supposed to me in!"

"Tough luck," Shirou laughed at his friend's misery. "I think you're being too judgmental about our house even more you got to see what Slytherin is truly like. All you have been hearing are rumors, which are carry personal bias."

"Blimey, hell. I cannot believe you're like that _girl_." Ron groaned.

"Hey, don't so biased. You don't even know the girl well."

"You don't what it like for me and the rest of us. She keeps questioning us about things that we don't know and its annoying." Ron said in agitated tone.

"Hermione is just knows a lot of things – well beyond her years." Shirou responded.

"Oh yeah? She is all bossy by pointing out what she says is 'wrong' or we don't know probably. Do you think you would find her so likeable if she wasn't so nice to you?" Ron said, pointing at Shirou accusingly.

"Yea about I can see where you're coming from…" Shirou said as he remembered how condescending Hermione had been to everyone that she couldn't hold an intelligent conversation with that included majority of the First Years beside himself and the older Years. "It is still rude to call hate a girl because she is 'bossy.' That is outright sexist. She is simply being more assertive."

"Blimey! Do you know how ridicilious you sound right now? You sound exactly like my mother when she is scolding us for picking on Ginny for similar reasons." Ron said, slightly wincing like from a phantom pain.

"Ginny? Is that someone in your family or a close friend?" Shirou asked as he tilted his head.

"Oh, yea. You don't know who Ginny is because you never met her. Ginny Weasley is my younger sister. I should introduce you to her. She has the biggest crush for you. You are the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Well introduce me to your younger sister when you get the chance."

"Psst. We are here." Ron spoke, alerting Shirou that they had arrived to their class.

Potions class that took place down in one of the dungeons. Many might wonder why Potions might take place down in the dungeons, where it was colder and humid in a stone castle that already cold and humid without the use of modern appliances such as air conditioning, heating and humidifiers.

Shirou could think of countless reasons, having personally seen the advantages of keeping places to create thing like a Mage's Workshop in the dungeons. The dungeons were far away from any populated area such as the dormitories, classrooms, the great hall and recreational places. So, if anything dangerous happened like an explosion, creation of deadly gas and etc were to happen then the damage would be restricted from one area and causalities were kept to a minimum. That was just one of the countless reason he could think why potion lessons were restricted to the dungeons.

The first thing that came to mind when the door to the classroom was the pungent odor that seemed to permanent soak the air. He recognized many of where the smells. He smelled acids, poisons, medicines and explosive material. Each one that he knew from personal experience from having used them or used against him as he eliminated those who threatened humanity and saved lives. Anger coursed through him when he realized how dangerous the classroom was. A classroom where eleven year old students were in to learn the art of potion-making. A room filled with inorganic and organic material that was a hidden arsenal with the knowledge to use it.

 _Calm down, Shirou Emiya._ He said to himself. _There is no way that Severus Snape, the teacher of Potion Making, would be so foolish to leave such dangerous materials unguarded or placed somewhere safe from the hands of children._

With that knowledge, Shirou calmed down and stepped into the room.

"Ah, Yes," Serervus Snape said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new _celebrity_."

Severus Snape was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth. He usually dressed in flowing black robes which made him resemble "an overgrown bat". He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels. His eyes were black. They were cold and empty. Shirou found it confusing that the teacher hated him. The his sarcasm that masked an anger towards him was one such evidence.

"Is there anything wrong, Professor?" Shirou asked as he tilted his head.

It seemed like Severus Snape was about to say something when he shut his eye when he saw something. Shirou frowned and looked down. He followed Snape's eyes and saw that it was looking at green trimming of his uniform to denote that he was in the Slytherin House – the same house that Snape was head of. Snape's eye darted to another part of the room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape speak, completely ignoring Shirou. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. That is if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence reined following the little speech. Students exchanged looks as they were having mixed feelings from the words spoken to them. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't an idiot.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly shouted. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

From the corner of his eyes, Shirou saw someone waving their hand. Hermione Granger's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," Shirou replied.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." Snape spoke in an arrogant tone as his lips curled into a sneer. He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but she was clearly being ignored by Serverus Snape in favor of him attempting belittle and humiliate Shirou for his apparent lack of knowledge. He knew the answer. Potions were something he didn't have a lot of knowledge about. There was something he did know. Poisons and methods to countering poisons.

"Are you talking about where bezoars come from? If that is the case then it comes from goats as a stone." Shirou responded.

Snape was taken back, but his surprise quickly disappeared and glared at Shirou.

"Correct, Potter." Snape grudgingly said, but he continued to glare at Shirou with cold eyes.

Shirou frowned as he looked straight into those cold eyes. He wanted to know why he was hated by his teacher. Everyone else he had met either praised him for being a hero or watched from a distance in awe. Never had he met someone that hated him, but it was expected that he would eventually encounter someone like Severus Snape. Why he deserved the hate was unknown. Was it because Snape hated popular figures? Did he meet Snape sometime in his life and offended him without remembering the teacher? There were so many possibilities running through his head, but he had no inking if any were correct or more likely than the rest.

Snape continued to ignore Hermione's quivering hand, who became more desperate for attention. She attempted to gain Snape's attention by waving her arm more fanatically and nearly standing up from her seated position.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Severus Snape would continue to lecture the class, distilling knowledge of the art of potion making. He would stop to grill a student that he believed that was not jotting down notes or listening to the information that he recited for the class to learn. Many times, points would be deducted from the house in which the student belonged to beside a few rare exceptions such as Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy being able to answer to Snape's rather high standards of a detailed answer.

The scolding became even worse when Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone besides the small majority of the class that were able to faithfully follow the instruction of their textbooks and produce the desired results.

"Look at this!" Snape shouted, drawing the classes attention to a particular student that happened to be Malfoy. "This is what I'm looking for."

Malfoy continued with his potion-making while everyone in the class stared at his example. He stewed his horned slugs in the concocting within his cauldron. Clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. And his smile grew as he followed the steps of recipe without a problem and producing a flawless result that Snape wanted.

"If everyone in this class can follow Mister Malfoy's example than there might be hope for this class, yet." Snape spoke in a loud tone as he resumed watching the class at their potion making.

The class resumed their potion making, paying more attention to their recipe and attempting to follow Malfoy's example. That was until a small explosion. Students screamed.

Snape turned in the direction of the explosion. He had prepared to see for the worst. Students injured from a potion concoction horribly gone wrong. Possibly, even, dead students. What he had certainly not expecting was to see Shirou lying over where the source of the explosion should be.

"Mister Potter, are you okay?" Snape shouted as he rushed to Shirou's side.

"I'm okay, Professor." Shirou replied as he coughed.

"Let's me see your wounds." Snape said as reached from his wand from his pocket.

A quick downwards slash with his wand. Snape cast a silent cutting curse. Nothing that was dangerous. Something sufficient to cut through cloth. To Snape's surprise, the Shirou's robe failed to show any result in his cutting curse. Snape also realized that there was no sign that Shirou had used his body as a shield to cover the explosion. The only thing to show that Shirou had even used his body to cover an explosion were some crumbling of his clothes.

 _Harry Potter, should be injured, but he is not. He shouldn't know any magic that could protect himself._ Snape wondered, but a quick glance revealed not a single wound on Shirou. _I will have to inquire with Dumbledore later._

"Blimey, mate! How are you okay?!" Ron shouted as he rushed to Shirou's side.

"Indeed. I must agree with Mister Weasley. How are you not harmed at all?" Snape inquired.

"Accidental magic?" Shirou responded with a confused frown.

Ron didn't doubt Shirou's words for a single moment and took it as the truth. Snape on the other head was master of many crafts. Crafts that had helped him survive a war as a soldier and as a spy. Not many could lie and have Snape fooled.

 _Mister Potter is hiding something. I don't know why, but I will have to talk with Dumbledore about it._ Snape noted mentally. "Accidental magic you say? Rather convenient don't you think, Mister Potter."

"Yes, it was, Professor." Shirou responded, knowing that Snape knew that he had lied.

The students that had been screaming and panic had calmed down. They were pointing and staring at Shirou in confusion. The explosion had not been large. A potion concoction containing about a litre of liquid and dissolvable potion ingredients. While it was not a grenade, the glass flask that had previously held the exploded potion concoction should've pierced through Shirou's clothes and skin.

Snape became aware of the growing curiosity the students were having. They wanted to know more, but they could learn later. Not during his class.

"What are you doing? Back to your potions!" Snape snapped. "Now, Mister Potter. You and I need to talk."

\- O -

Excalibur. It was the sword of King Arthur. The legendary sword of the Knight of Knights, the Once and Future King of England. A sword so famous that many around the world knew of it. Hermione like so many British children grew up learning the mythical tales of King Arthur and the Round Table. She salivated at her chance to touch the blade.

A large and older student, most likely a Seventh Year, struggled to draw the blade. He kept trying. Changing position and technique to extract the blade. It was to no avail. The blade was unyielding. Not even once has the blade budged in his hand like it had for countless before him. He tried and tried for several minutes, but he gave up when he was exhausted and sweating.

"Hermione Granger! Is Miss Granger here?!" McGonagall shouted as she read of a long list.

Eyes fell upon her. It was unnerving for so many eyes to look at her. A First Year, who was just eleven years old. Those eyes scrutinized every bit of her. She felt like her soul was being laid bare.

Hermione stepped back, and was having second thoughts. Then a flame ignited within her. She had waited in line four hours for her chance. There was no way she was giving up her chance. Her back straightened and Hermione held her head up high as she made her way to Excalibur.

The sword was beautiful. A blade with decorated with wealth. Silver and gold adorned the blade. Hermione was no expert about weapons, she knew that pure gold or hold of high purity had no place on a instrument of war as pure gold or high purity gold was too soft to be used on a weapon. Appearance-wise it looked like a ceremonial sword, but it wasn't. This was Excalibur. The sword that King Arthur used many times in battle. It looked like pure gold had been used and something told it that pure gold had been used. To Hermione that made sense as common sense didn't apply to Excalibur. It was a magical blade. A product craftmanship and magic.

Her eyes roamed down and up the legendary blade. There were numerous myths surrounding Excalibur. Hermione knew that many myths were outright made up or greatly exaggerated, but she found it hard to believe that she failed to spot a single scratch on Excalibur. She could only think of several reasons. The first was that this was not Excalibur, but experts had come to certify that it was the real deal. The second was that Excalibur had been repaired. The third and most likely was that Excalibur was so durable that not a scratch had been left on it.

"What is Excalibur made out of?" Hermione muttered to herself as she came closer to the Sword in the Stone. "Mithril? Adamantium? Maybe a legendary metal that I don't know of."

Hermione looked at the crowd. The gathered crowd had come for various reasons. Some like her with intellectual purpose to sturdy the legendary blade. Other to try their luck to draw the blade out from the stone. The majority were watching for the entertainment as they watched students do all manner of things to extract Excalibur from the stone floor.

"Let's see." Hermione muttered as she began to inspect the blade up-close.

She learned a great deal, but also very little. Hermione got see Excalibur in greater detail up-close than she had from a distance. The only thing she learned was Excalibur's physical appearance. She learned nothing about the legendary blade's ability, material it was made out of it and many other things. Nothing more than anyone else had learned before her.

"So frustrating. I now have more questions than answers." Hermione huffed in annoyance. "At least, I'm not the only one. Even the experts were left baffled and clueless. They were couldn't make heads or tails about anything besides what I have discerned."

"Miss Granger, your allocated time is nearly up. Please finish up!" McGonagall spoke out.

"Give me a second, Professor!" Hermione called out.

She sighed. It seemed unfair that she waited for hours for her chance with Excalibur. Five minutes. That was how long each student could have. Hermione shook her head. The rational side of her berated her emotional self. Hogwarts alone had hundreds of students from 1st to 7th Years. Everyone wanted a chance to touch Excalibur. For every Hogwarts student to have 5 minutes of allocated time with Excalibur would take days to happen. It wasn't just Hogwarts students that wanted to touch Excalibur. Every wizard and witch in British Isles wanted the same opportunity. It was only fair that they tried to give everyone a chance.

Hermione looked down at Excalibur. Her time with Excalibur was ending. This might be the only chance that she could touch Excalibur. She had no doubt that Excalibur was going to be placed in a museum as it was a historical artefact and a national treasure as King Arthur's sword or studied as an incredibly complex magical artefact.

Her hands touched the pommel. That was when Hermione felt something surge through her body. It felt like electricity burning through her body. Hermione screamed as she collapsed. She managed to steady herself by clutching Excalibur.

A wave of blue mist formed around Hermione then engulfed the Great Hall. The mist moved with so much speed that it was akin to a explosion erupting. Students screamed in fear. Eyes closed, but opened in amazement that no harm came to them. The mist had harmless passed through them and dispersed. Though, the mist had not completely disappeared. The mist continued to form around and bled from Hermione.

"Hey! Do you see that?!"

"Did… did she just draw Excalibur from the stone?!"

"WHAT?!"

Hermione shook her head in confusion. The shouting erupting around her, stares and pointing made no sense. There was no way Excalibur could be drawn by her. Excalibur could only by drawn by one individual and that was the legendary King Arthur.

"As if I could." Hermione mumbled, but wished that was possible.

To prove the crowd wrong, Hermione gave Excalibur a light tug. Hermione's eyes widened when the blade was already out of the stone floor and she felt it's heavy weight in her hands. Excalibur, which had refused to budge for hundreds of students despite how strong they were or what magic they used, had slide out the ground. She dropped the blade in shock.

"FUUUUHHHHH!"

Hermione snapped out her shock when something jumped at her.

"Stop. Please stop." Hermione shouted as her face was being licked.

A cute looking animal was licking her face. It was a looked like a cross-between a dog, squirrel and rabbit. The large fluffy white ears of a rabbit. A large fluffy white tail of a squirrel. The general build of a dog.

 _Hello Mistress! I have been waiting a long time to meet you. I have waited since Master Arthur and Mistress Merlin passed centuries ago._

For a moment, Hermione thought she had imagined the voice in her mind. She looked in the eye of the cute animal. It's eye revealed one that didn't belong to an animal. Intelligence shone in it's eye. There was no way she was looking at a mere animal. It was clearly a magical animal with the amount of intelligence that shone in its eye, more so than any magical animal she had seen so far. And that said a lot when magical animals were several times more intelligent than their non-magical cousins. Hermione concluded that the animal in her hands was the source of the voice.

"What?" Hermione whispered. Her eyes widened.

Mistress was a word traditionally reserved for two possible meanings. A woman that was a lover of a married man. The other was a woman that was someone's superior. Either meaning was a shocking revelation when Merlin was involved. None of the myths associated with Merlin portrayed him as a woman. Some myths told him as a wise old man. Others told him as a incredible powerful and skilled wizard. If the myths were proven wrong and Merlin was a woman there had been revelation like no other. Especially to Magical Britain, where Merlin was a historical figure of huge importance.

"Mistress Merlin? As in King Arthur's secret lover or your master?"

 _Mistress Merlin was Master Arthur's lover and my master. She is also your ancestors._

"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. T** **he more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

 **Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

 **Oh and check my other fanfics.**

 **Leona-do**


	7. House of Pendragon

**Chapter Six "House of Pendragon"**

Hermione tiredly walked towards her bed. It was with her last burst of energy that she managed to throw herself onto the soft bed. Exhaustion gave way to relieve as she no longer had to stand in the presence of others. Now she was in the comforting solitude of her own quarters.

"FUH. FUH. FUH." The fluffy, white furred animal that seemed like a cross between a rabbit, squirrel and dog squealed happily as it licked Hermione's face in an endearing fashion.

"Fou, stop! Please it tickles!" Hermione laughed at licking she was receiving.

Her new pet, she had named as Fou, as it was like the noise it let out. It was such a cute and happy animal. The intelligence that shone in its eye before when Hermione had first looked at Fou was no longer there. If Hermione hadn't heard of its voice in her mind, she would've thought that Fou was just like any adorable pet.

She wondered why no one had made any questions about Fou appearing out of nowhere. Then again so much had happened in such a short time span for anyone to really comprehend. Excalibur, the Sword of the Stone, had reacted so much like it had in myth. That no one had been able to draw it until the worthy individual, who would become King Arthur. Rumors were flying around that she was the Second Coming of the Once and Future King of England. The next King Arthur. Everyone was so swept away with the revelation of Excalibur being drawn that Fou had been forgotten about.

Her mind began to spin thinking about it. Her, the Queen of England. She wanted to laugh at such a possibility. There was no way that could be possible. England already had a queen and she was Queen Elizbeth II. And there were the Royal Family. If something like her becoming the queen happened then she would eat her shoes.

She shook her head and grabbed Fou.

Fou was an embodiment of a whole series of revelation. Merlin was a woman. King Arthur and Merlin having a sexual relationship. Lancelots betrayal of his liege seem to make sense in a fashion. King Arthur might have not loved Guinevere and married her for the sake of politics. If that was so and Lancelot had known about relationship of King Arthur's and Merlin's relationship as lovers might be a reason for his betrayal as he felt that his liege had betrayed his marriage oaths and duties as a husband. A whole of thinking and series of questions formed the longer Hermione thought about it. Her mind began to hurt thinking about it and the impact it would have upon Britain of what she knew came to light.

"I should stop thinking about." Hermione sighed. "What are you exactly, Fou?"

 _Are you sure you wish to know? It seems you have a hard time comprehending the notion that Merlin was a woman, King Arthur had mistress and that King Arthur and Merlin were lovers._ Fou communicated telepathically.

"That… hmmhhhmmm… I see your point." Hermione agreed. "You have to promise me that you will tell me. When I think I am ready."

"FUH. FUH. FUH." Fou chirped happily as it licked Hermione's face while telepathically speaking to her mind. _Of course, Mistress._

"Hoot. Hoot. Hoot."

"Fuh. Fuh. Fuh." Fou licked at Hermione to alert her.

"An owl? Who would send a message to me?" Hermione wondered as she made her way to the window where an owl was pecking at. "Hedwig? What are you doing here? I don't see a note or letter that Harry would to send me."

"Master said he wanted meet you person. As soon as possible." The Snowy Owl, Hedwig, spoke.

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that she hadn't heard a voice in her mind like it had been with Fou, but an owl that had been able to physical talk the human language, English.

"How are you able to speak English? I have never heard of any magical animal speak anyone human languages." Hermione inquired.

"I don't know. Master used magic. Gave me knowledge to understand many things about humans and the ability to speak English." Hedwig responded.

She remained silent. Several thoughts were going on in her mind at the same time. The first that she was weirded out by how an owl was speaking English with a London accent. The second was what kind of magic that Harry had used to allow an animal that shouldn't be able to speak any human language. Owls lacked the vocal chords of a human so it shouldn't be able to make noises that a human could.

"Let me see what message he has for me." Hermione said as she allowed Hedwig to land on her desk and extract the folded paper on Hedwig's tarsus.

The folded paper seemed to have been written in a hurry as the penmanship that not the usual elegant writing that she was used to seeing from Harry Potter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know you must be exhausted, mentally and physically, from everything that has happened over the day, but I must urgently meet you. What I need to speak to you is of utter most importance to you. So, important that I cannot risk writing it in this message or even trust Hedwig to convey to you. Make sure that you are not followed. If you are, then I shall handle whoever the problem. Just make sure you make in one piece. Hedwig will guide you to where we shall meet._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Harry Potter_

Hermione frowned after reading the paper. Her interest perked. There were so many things she wanted to know. The most curious aspect was why Harry needed to meet her so urgently. He seemed to think that it was too dangerous for whatever they needed to discuss was too important to not be written on paper and delivered to her. It was like he had a secret or knew something that no one needed to know beside her. So, important that he was telling her to be careful. To not be followed. To beware of a none existent danger. Hermione loved a mystery, and how Harry wrote the message made her want to talk to him immediately.

"Hedwig, please guide me to where Harry wished to meet."

\- O -

"You here, Harry?" Hermione called out.

Shirou's eyes widened for a moment as his eyes upon the cute, white dog that was carried by Hermione. What he was looking upon was well crafted deception that would've fooled many. He was looking at the dangerous nature spirit that was Cath Palug. An incredible dangerous being that in his past life was called Primate Murder for its ability to kill countless humans with ease. A monster on the same level as nuclear weapon.

"Who is this?" Shirou inquired.

"This is Fou?" Hermione replied as she smiled while passing Fou to him.

He swallowed nervously and thought what he was going to do. Fou was indeed such a cute and adorable looking animal. It was cuter than any dog because Fou combined the cute features of multiple animals. The cute ears of a rabbit. The tail of a squirrel. A cute hybrid of multiple animals. That was until he knew Fou's true nature. He shuddered just how dangerous Primate Murder had been in his previous life. It had been so powerful that several Counter Guardians were always on constant watch to prevent it from going on a killing spree that could endanger humanity.

"Please don't tell me Counter Guardians are watching right now…" Shirou murmured at the thought of a certain Counter Guardian getting another chance to kill him. Unbeknown to Shirou, Fou heard and the only sign it gave was a slight twitch of its ear.

"Why are you so gloomy all of a sudden? Do you hate Fou?" Hermione asked, baffled by the gloomy aura that Shirou gave off after receiving Fou.

"Nothing," Shirou replied as he quickly smiled back. "I just remembered something that I didn't want."

"What was that?" Hermione inquired.

"Ahhhhhaaaaa…" Shirou unknowingly said with a twitching brow. "I would like to ask where Caliburn is right now."

"Caliburn? You mean Excalibur, right?" Hermione responded confused.

"Something that most people got confused about. Only someone that is highly knowledgeable about Arthurian mythology will know. Caliburn and Excalibur were two different swords. Both of course became legendary blades to King Arthur. Caliburn was the legendary sword known as the Sword in the Stone. Excalibur is the blade given by the Lady of the Lake with her blessings when Caliburn was destroyed." Shirou explained. "Where would Caliburn been?"

"Ahmmhmm… about that…" Hermione said in unsure tone.

"Fuh!" Fou yelped happily and jumped out of Shirou's arms.

"Woah." Shirou said in surprise as Caliburn came out Fou's jaws.

"Fou seems to special even amongst familiars. She says that she served my ancestors, King Arthur and Merlin."

Shirou began to violently cough. Arturia and Merlin. That was something that was impossible. Arturia had mixed feeling about Merlin. She called Merlin a dear friend and trusted advisor for helpful and reliable he was, but at the same time she hated him. She hated him especially thanks to his mischievous nature and a very nasty prank that included granting her, Arturia, a woman, a male penis. The thought that the two of them could have romantic relationship was unthinkable.

 _No, I could be wrong. This is not the world of my former life. In this world, Arturia and Merlin might've been lovers. Wait… in this world, Arturia might've been a male…_ Shirou thought. _Fou… yes. That makes some sense. If Merlin had his influence than Fou might not have become Primate Murder in this world._

"So, what do you make of it?" Hermione asked, eyeing him very strangerly.

"Make of what?" Shirou inquired.

"Of Caliburn. You're not reacting like everyone else is. There must be a reason."

Shirou cursed his lack of awareness. He had been revealed by such an obvious thing. If this had been in another circumstance like when he had was undercover or infiltrating the enemy then he would be dead from such a careless mistake for being revealed for something so easily avoidable. Luckily, he was not in such a situation, or he might've ended up in a predicament or dead.

"Let's just say that it takes more to shock me. If I may," Shirou asked as he gestured to the floating Caliburn and Hermione nodded her head. "I need to do something."

He gentled held Caliburn and lifted it to point towards the sky. The legendary Sword in the Sword was very large looking for a fairly average sized longsword. In the hands of his current twelve year old body, it looked like several times larger than it actually was. A sword too heavy and large for a child to use to its full potential.

His mana ran through Caliburn. While it cannot be compared to truly sapient swords, Caliburn was a Noble Phantasm, and a high class one at that around B-rank. It had a primitive mind, similar to that of an animal. If Caliburn didn't read his intention then it would've resisted his magic.

"Here you go." Shirou said as he handed Caliburn to Hermione.

"It's smaller… Why did you do that?" Hermione asked as she received the blade.

"I made it smaller and lighter. All the more suitable for you. In its former state, Caliburn would be too heavy and large for you to use properly. If you had some training with swords than I might have just left Caliburn in its original state, but you are clearly someone that has never been touched a sword in their life. Caliburn in its current state is perfect as it is until you have a stronger foundation body-wise and skill-wise." Shirou explained.

Hermione nodded her head as she listened, but then something clicked into her mind. She had been so caught up with the moment that she had forgotten to gasp at the achievement that she had seen before.

"Harry! How did you do that?!" Hermione said in shock with widened eyes and gaping jaw.

"Do what?" Shirou frowned.

"Use wandless magic! Only the most skilled wizards and witches like Headmaster Dumbledore can do wandless magic in such a controlled manner!"

 _Oh, shit._ Shirou mentally cursed. He had completely forgotten. He was still getting used to his circumstance despite having been in it for nearly twelve years. In this world, he had reincarnated in the use of magic was nearly all exclusively used with the aid of Mystic Codes like wands. Magic of his former life like the one that used without the aid of Mystic Codes were marks of distinction in this world. It showed how remarkable skilled in the arcane arts that one had to be to use what this world called "wandless magic."

Actually, now that he thought about it, the standards of this world's magic was significantly lower than from his previous life. This world treated Mystic Codes like wands the same way as glass-wearers did with their glasses. A glass user indeed had eyesight that was worse than someone that didn't need glasses, but that didn't mean their eyesight was always going to remain bad or get worse without glasses. They could train their eyes like any muscle to improve it until they didn't have to wear glasses. The same applied to wizards and witches. In the case of wizard and witches, they had to train their muscles, Magic Circuits, to use magic without the aid of wands.

"Harry?" Hermione called.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." Shirou apologized. "To answer your question, I learned happened to accidently stumble upon magic from an early age."

"Early? From what I read, most wizard and witches began to manifest their magic their late pre-teens or early teens. We are round about the age where wizard and witches begin to manifest their magic. How early are you talking about?"

"Before I could walk or speak." Shirou said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Hermione screamed. "How is that possible?!"

"Believe me or not? It is up to you." Shirou said with a smug smile, amused by Hermione's reaction. "Anyway? What do you plan to do?"

\- O -

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stared in disbelief at the individual before him. The individual before him was very different the usual people that came into his personal office. He had all sorts of wizard and witches, and muggles come from students to parents; government officials and politicians. Never in his decades as Headmaster of Hogwarts had met anyone from a prestigious and legendary order of English knights known as the Knights of the Round Table.

"What brings a Knight of the Round Table here to my office?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"You and I know very well why I am here, Headmaster." A Knight of the Round Table, known as Lancelot, spoke.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Dumbledore said while feigning ignorance.

"The Sword in the Stone known as Caliburn appeared within the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was not even three days with Caliburn's appearance that it was drawn by one of your students, Hermione Granger."

"Caliburn? King Arthur used only one sword and that was Excalibur." Dumbledore responded.

"Do you doubt the records of the Royal Archives? The personal library of the English royalty that has documents spanning all the way back further than King Arthur's era." Lancelot spoke in a disapproving tone.

"Yes, I would." Dumbledore spoke. "I have lived through many events to see with my own eyes and ears what can be altered in the name of propaganda and censorship. World War I and II. The Cold War. The It is not far-fetched that the Royal Archive had it content altered to erase secrets and events that the royal family would not want others or the future generations to know."

"History is written by the victors." Lancelot grudgingly agreed by quoting a famous saying regarding propaganda and censorship. "You may be correct if it was regarding any other organization, but the Royal Archives. English kings and queens have done and ordered things that are terrible, yes, but they knew that their children would need to know about it as it could affect them and their reign. I can personally assure you that the Royal Archives are hundred percent truthful."

"Caliburn, as you have identified, is this the Sword of the Stone?" Dumbledore inquired, choosing to press onto another topic.

"Yes, it matches historical records of the Royal Archive down to the last detail." Lancelot responded as he nodded his head. "One problem is that according to the royal archive is that Caliburn was destroyed."

"Are you saying that the sword that Miss Granger withdraw was a counterfeit?"

"No, not a counterfeit. It was the real thing. All the experts agree that it was Caliburn. That has gotten the royal archivists are confused at the mystery. Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, believes that Merlin might have had a hand in the recreation of Caliburn."

"Hmmhhhmmm…" Dumbledore murmured. "That makes sense. Merlin was the original creator of Caliburn. With his powers and connections, it would not be far-fetched to say that Caliburn could be recreated."

"Has her Highness, Hermione Jean Granger Pendragon, talked to you, yet?" Lancelot inquired.

"Yes, we have talked, but not without the presence of others like the news reporters. I have yet to arrange to meet without the presence of others. I thought it was important that Miss Granger have to herself to process everything." Dumbledore responded, wisely.

"It will be her Highness, or at the very least Miss Pendragon, Headmaster. Her Majesty has also sent me in her stead to convey a message that she wished to be given to her Highness."

"May I know what the message is about?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Nothing really that you wouldn't not be able to hear about later with your connections." Lancelot said. "Her Highness, Hermione Jean Granger Pendragon, should in theory the Queen of England." Dumbledore's eyes widened and nearly spat. "Caliburn chooses the most suitable individual to determine the fate of England. Thus, by all rights, her Highness should be the queen, but that would bring about too many complications. The first would be the political, economic, cultural, and social consequence if her Majesty, Queen Elizbeth II, was to suddenly abdicate her seat for unknown that appeared out of nowhere. The second is that her Highness is not ready for such a position of importance. She is too young. Uneducated in the ways of royalty. She has also yet to show leadership qualities."

Dumbledore didn't know what to do. That was a first in many decades. And that was something for a man. He had seen the best and worst of humanity. He had thought nothing would shock him anymore, but apparently, he was wrong.

"If Miss Granger… Pendragon," Dumbledore corrected himself, "is supposed to be queen right now, but not crowned on the grounds as you have listed. Does that mean she would first in succession to the crown?"

"Yes." Lancelot said. "I, Sir Lancelot, along with my fellow Knights of the Round will personally ensure the safety of Miss Pendragon from henceforth."

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. T** **he more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

 **Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

 **Oh and check my other fanfics.**

 **Leona-do**


	8. Troll Invasion and Lunar Goddess

**Chapter Seven "Troll Invasion and the Lunar Goddess"**

"Trolls! Trolls! I just saw several trolls!" Hermione heard Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. He reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "There were several trolls. They were in the dungeons."

There was an uproar. Panic gripped the student population while the Hogwarts staff attempted to calm the children. None of the teacher succeeding in calming the children until purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand and he spoke in a commanding voice.

"Students! Peace. There is no room for panic. Perfects, escort your houses back to their dorms. Staff those with training and experience shall sweep the castle and deal with the trolls. Those staff that cannot help with the trolls, please assistance in the escorting of the students." Dumbledore said in commanding voice that calmed everyone.

Hermione was about to await the instructions of her house's perfect when it dawned her that Harry was missing. He had said that he was going to the bathroom. That had not been too long ago. If memory served her correct, Harry had left for the bathroom about ten minutes ago. Harry needed to be warned that there were trolls in the castle.

She dropped everything she was doing and ran.

\- O -

Shirou smelled it. A very pungent smell that was unique to a species that he had dealt with in his past life. It was giant and hulking monster. Nowhere close the huge monsters that Shirou had dealt with very often, but compared a human it was. It's grey-skinned body resembled a lumpy bolder. One of its extremely long arms held a giant wooden club, which dragged along the floor because of its thick, stumpy legs. It was a troll.

 _He wanted to laugh. Since his reincarnation, this troll would be the first monster that he had encountered. Shirou could not believe out of all the monsters that he first encountered a troll would be the first monster. Most trolls would be rated as cannon fodder against him._ He had fought against some of the best that humanity had to offer. Servants, pale copies compared to Heroic Spirits.

"Well it in some ways this is the best." Shirou said as he activated his Magic Circuits.

His hand was pointed at the troll as if his hands were a pistol. A black orb formed in his index finger and shot out. The black orb shot out and smashed into the troll. The troll's hide caved in to create a half-spherical shape where the black orb had hit. What made Shirou happy was that grey-skinned hide had blackened.

The troll grunted. It stared curiously at the wound, and that was when it made the realization that it had been attacked. The troll roared as it charged at Shirou. The hulking charged into a hail of black orbs. Each orb leaving a half-sphere indent the size of a finger in the troll's hide. Each orb causing blackening on the troll. It took a dozen of the black orb to have any effect. The troll's charge slowed by a snail's pace. It was when the orb reached in the dozens did the troll slow down until the endless hail of black orbs that the troll stopped moving. The troll's legs stopped to move and the momentum of its charge carried the body of the troll to slide to a halt before Shirou.

He kneeled down and pressed his hand against the unmoving troll and chanted, " _Trace On_." He was proven correct on his assumption when he detected a rapid slow down on the troll's pulse and the dead heart of the troll's vital organs. The troll was good as dead. It's body was shutting down and death would truly come to it after the brain was starved of oxygen and died.

Shirou began to laugh. He was not laughing because he was taking pleasure of killing the troll. It was something else entirely.

"So, I was right. My reincarnation has affected me more than I had thought." Shirou laughed at the thought that he had been able to use his wife's signature spell, Gandr.

A grunt came out. It came from around the corner, and soon Shirou saw another troll. The troll saw the unmoving body of it kin and roared in fury.

The new troll was smarter than the last one Shirou had just taken down. This one had a large wooden club, but it used it as a bat. The club was swung into the wall and bricks went flying towards Shirou.

A deep breath, and Shirou moved.

The troll was left clueless as it prey had disappeared and nowhere in sight. It moved it head all around to see where its prey had disappeared. Nowhere to be found, the troll was left confused state to comprehend what had happened. The only thing it saw the corpse of its kin, and the hole it had created in the wall.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Shirou shouted.

A confused troll turned around to see it prey behind it. When it saw its prey rage overtook it. The human that had killed its kin was before it. The human would die. It was about to swing it club again into the wall when it felt a piercing sensation to its chest. The troll looked down to where it hurt and found there was a hole in its chest. The troll reached for the hole and struggled to comprehend what had happened only for it to lose the strength to stand. It collapsed and only stared at the human in bafflement before the light in its eye faded away.

Shirou looked down at his hands in amazement. It had been easier than he had thought. Prior to his reincarnation, it had been difficult task for him to even gather moisture in the air to create any size of water. Now he had done something that would've taken him several minutes in the past in a manner of a second. Not just in a second, but he had manipulated water in a quantity that he had never played had been possible for him. If the amount of water he had gathered had surprised him then his ability to manipulate the air had surpassed what he had expected. At best, he had believed that the water would be able to knock the troll off its feat. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected the force behind the water was powerful enough to create pressured water that would cut through flesh and bone to punch through the troll's torso and destroy its heart.

"Do I have a duo affinity for Wind and Water? Something like that should've been made so easily possible for me without the use of some Mystic Codes and Noble Phantasms that I have stored within my Reality Marble." Shirou wondered as he closed his eyes and closely scrutinized his Magic Circuits.

Primal roars of anger snapped out of his musing and Shirou only shook his head. His hears picked up the loud footsteps of several beings. They all had to be trolls as no human in Hogwarts could ever hope to create the large footsteps of a being weighing several hundreds of kilograms.

"It seems that are more to deal with." Shirou remarked as he ran down to deal with the trolls before anyone in Hogwarts could be endangered.

\- O -

Hermione Granger was running down the hallway in a frantic attempt to warn her friend, Harry Potter, that he was in danger. That there were several trolls roaming around Hogwarts. What stopped her in her tracks was when she heard a scream.

"It's coming from the girl's bathroom." Hermione remarked as she remembered the scream came from close to that location. "What should I do? I cannot leave her alone, but I also have to warn Harry." She said as she began to frantically decide what to do. "I can't leave her behind. Harry will have to wait."

She ran for the girl's bathroom. It was there that she found a troll, and a girl trapped inside a cubicle. Hermione sighed in relief that the girl was not dead. Trolls were infamous for two things. Their stupidity and habit to devour human flesh when there was no other meat to consume. She had not been late.

"Are you okay?!" Hermione shouted.

"Help me?!" The girl frantically shouted as did everything to stop the troll from opening the cubicle.

" _Come forth_ ," Hermione chanted.

A blade that Hermione was still unfamiliar with materialized. Her hands gripped the blade's handle. It felt very strange. The blade should a stranger to her, but when hands touched the blade it felt like a familiar friend. Hermione could feel the magic of the blade flow through her body. She felt something glee emanating from the blade. It was like blade was greeting her as family.

The blade was held unsteadily at the troll. She knew logically what she needed to do. The troll was threatening the girl in the cubicle, but that didn't change what she was feeling. She was scared. Trolls were famous for their strength and durability. The troll could easily crush her like a twig if the troll grabbed her. Only magic spells designed for killing had any chance of stopping the troll. She feared for her life, and she didn't have the conviction to harm another living being.

"Help me?! Help me?! Don't just stand there! Help me?!"

Sweat ran down Hermione's brow. She needed to do something, but her emotions kept her paralyzed. It was fear for her own life. The innate desire to not harm. And there were so many other emotions running through her at the same time.

"Aaaaaarrrggghhhhh! The troll! It broke down the door! Help me?!"

She had to act, but she recalled how Shirou had warned her that never to fight if possible because had yet to learn use a sword. Hermione also recalled another advise. "If you must fight than there is only one thing you can do. Use the sword like a wand. All you do is command the blade, and it will do all the work. Be warned though, at your current state you can only use the blade once. After that you will be left exhausted and defenceless."

"Sorry, Harry. It seems I have to use it." Hermione muttered as pointed the blade at the troll. "Get down!"

"Why do you mean, get down?!" The girl screamed.

"Just get down!" Hermione screamed, but the girl complied.

"Come on you have to work." She muttered. " _Caliburn_!"

The blade in her hand lit up. It was like the blade turned into a torch. Then the next moment, Hermione was blinded by a bright light. She was also deafened by an explosion. When her sight and hearing returned, she was shocked to see what had happened. A gigantic hole had formed in the walls and roof. There was nothing that the gigantic hole did not pass through. Brick and motar, and the magic spells that enfused Hogwarts meant nothing. Hogwarts that was renowned for its defenses had been destroyed so completely and utterly.

"So, this is what it means to be a legendary weapon." Hermione said in amazement as she held Caliburn in her hands. The sheer destructive power was nothing like she had imagined. When Harry had told her that using Caliburn like a wand was that of last resort, she didn't think this was what he meant. She couldn't imagine any living being that could hope to survive the might of Caliburn. That was no doubt that even the infamous Lord Voldemort would be able to survive something that she held in her hands.

Hermione suddenly collapsed onto the ground. She felt her strength leave her. She couldn't even lift her head as she was so tired. Bone weary tired. Her eyes began to close and hearing disappear. The last thing she saw before she faded out was silver and the moonlight.

\- O -

"What a frightening weapon to be in the hands of a human." Luna Lovegood muttered in amazement as she walked towards the unconscious form of her savior.

"So, you finally decided to cast away your mask, _oh great_ Artemis." A deep masculine and animalistic voice spoke.

"It was not a mask. Luna Lovegood while my descendant is also my reincarnation. Her body and mind is not ready for my full awakening. I only awoken because I felt the presence of a weapon that was supposed to be lost." Luna stared into the eyes of now appeared form of Fou. "How are you still alive? Our Age has long since passed thanks to Alaya and her Counter Guardians. I was only able to survive because I decided to embrace humanity."

"While you decided to procreate with humanity and live through the bloodline that you created, I survived by bounding myself to Merlin. I swore to serve her and her descendants." Fou explained.

"You, Primate Murder, the ultimate weapon created by Gaia, are serving humans? Pssst… That is laughable! Hahaaahaa!" Luna laughed at the absurdity she had heard.

"Today is the era of man. Even Gaia cannot hope to go to war with Alaya. Alaya through her Counter Force can employ the unimaginable firepower of humanity's nuclear arsenal to completely annihilate her. Gaia has just chosen it was best that co-existence was the best option. Hence, I have complied with her commands. Even if it meant to serve the very race that I was created to destroy." Fou responded.

"If Alaya decided outright war with Gaia then Gaia will win. The humans cannot eliminate all life on Earth just as dinosaurs died out for mammals to take their place." Luna said in a haughty voice.

"It will take millions of years for Gaia to reseed life on Earth, and the humans have the ability to survive whatever Gaia can throw at humanity. The human known as Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, and his counterparts from other realities, will never let humanity to go extinct. They will simply teleport humanity to another reality or another world habitable for the humans. It would simply cost Gaia more to exterminate humanity than they are worthy, hence co-existence for now." Fou replied. "Besides, the humans are starting to become aware of the harm they do to Gaia as such things as 'Climate Change'. They are beginning to reduce, and even reverse the harm they do by going _green_."

"Well there is simply no point bantering about this topic if we are going to be endless locked in an argument. I suggest we move to another topic." Luna said, which made Fou nod. "Will you do the honor of fighting the horde of trolls that invading Hogwarts?"

"No. I have one duty, and only one. To protect Hermione. All the humans can die for all I care." Fou responded.

"Hoh, so all that bravodo was nothing. You don't care about humans. You only care about Merlin and her bloodline." Luna said in amused tone. "Well, if you are not going to do anything then I will take my leave. Even still awake for a few minutes is straining Luna's mind and body. It will be goodbye until we meet again, Cath Palug."

"Goodbye, Artemis." Fou replied as he sensed Artemis' presence disappear and Luna collapse onto the ground. "I don't need to deal with the trolls. The humans will deal with them."

\- O -

Lancelot frowned at the sight before him. In the center of several troll corpses stood an individual. A rather famous individual from the wizardry world. A boy that was no older than eleven. Harry Potter. There were several alarming things that the dossier that Lancelot had read about Harry Potter. The first, and foremost, was that he should be an innocent child, but what he saw was a warrior steeped on the battlefield. He carried himself with the aura of a veteran. A survivor of battlefields. Something that should be impossible for eleven year old child. Not even child soldiers carried the same aura. It was like Harry Potter had fought and survived on the battlefields for decades.

"Who are you? Are you truly Harry Potter?" Lancelot asked.

"That's a very funny question, Sir Lancelot." Harry responded, which made Lancelot on the edge.

His name should not be known. It was amongst Britain's greatest secret. Even more well protected secret than the fact that magic and magical creatures existed. The only one that should know about his identity was the Royal Family and his subordinates. How did Harry Potter, someone that shouldn't know such a thing, know?

"How do you know?" Lancelot inquired.

"Don't use the legendary weapon of your forbearer, Arondlight, for one. That's a dead give away." Harry chuckled.

Lancelot's eyes widened as he looked at his weapon. Not many was able to discern that he wielded Arondlight beside himself and those he knew. The name was deeply hidden and enshrouded in Arthurian mythology and its name was nowhere as famous as that of Excalibur. He was either dealing with someone that deeply knowledgeable about Arthurian mythology or someone with access to Britain's greatest secrets. The last part being something of extreme worry.

His eyes focused back on Harry Potter as he returned to reality. "Is this what was referred by the prophecy? A power that Voldemorts knows naught. The ability to use magic well beyond your age. Are you Merlin reincarnated?"

Lancelot was surprised when he saw Harry slip and hit the ground.

"What do you mean reincarnation?!" Harry shouted in confusion. "Wait? Are you telling me your name isn't a codename or a name you took yourself, but you're actually Lancelot of the Round Table?"

Lancelot remained silent, and Harry waited for an answer, but he was saved from answering when a soldier came running down the hallway.

"Sir Lancelot, the trolls are finished. We are dealing with the last stragglers as we speak. We have also secured her Highness."

"Good." Lancelot said, pleased with the report. "Tell the other Knights of the Round Table to protect her Highness. Leave the cleanup to the others. Begin investigating how the trolls were able to enter Hogwarts. The number of trolls is not something that happens naturally. Someone orchestrated this."

"Yes, sir! I shall relay your message immediately to the others Knights of the Round Table. Leave the investigation to us! We, the Order of Pendragon, will never let anyone go unpunished for even attempting to harm her Highness!" The soldier shouted as he gave a salute and disappeared.

"The Order of Pendragon? I presume that is an order dedicated to serving and protecting those of the Pendragon bloodline." Harry responded.

"I cannot provide any information until I confirm that you are indeed what I believe you are." Lancelot responded.

"I am not Merlin! Not his reincarnation!"

"Then who are you?"

"…"

"There is no need to be so humble, Merlin."

"… Just forget it. I am not going to bother since you're so fixated on the belief that I am Merlin."

Lancelot smiled in triumphed. It seemed the legend of King Arthur's return in England need maybe true. He, alongside his fellow Knights of the Round Table, were reincarnations and if Harry was indeed Merlin's reincarnation that meant her Highness, Hermione Jean Granger Pendragon, was absolutely likely to be King Arthur. He could see it. England's return to glory. Hail to King Arthur.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. T** **he more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

 **Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

 **Oh and check my other fanfics.**

 **Leona-do**


	9. Hound of Ireland

**Chapter Eight "Hound of Ireland"**

Seamus Finnigan was not in a very good mood. He walked towards the crowd that surrounding a newly rising star in Britain. His statue was not large. He was only an eleven year old child, but the aura that cloaked him was something was completely unnatural and unheard for an eleven year old. It was that of bloodlust. The crowd instinctively moved aside, not even fully aware what they were doing. Knights of the Round Table hidden from sight recognized the bloodlust was not aimed at anyone, and especially not of their charge, hence they did nothing to impede the boy.

"Oi, Hermione Granger! I need to talk to you!" Seamus shouted as he made his way towards the surrounded Hermione.

Hermione turned around and looked at Seamus in confusion. "What do you need to talk to me about? We barely know each other, and just happen to be classmates in several classes."

"Let's get some privacy will we." Seamus said as his bloodlust evaporated as it served its purpose to make the crowd make way for him and set beside Hermione. Seamus then began to write something in the air where the tip of his fingers shone with a light and the written word stayed in the air.

Hermione's eyes widened when the crowd began to disperse. The crowd that always grew or shrank in size, had always been there surrounding her wherever she went since the troll incident. When she looked at the dispersing crowd they didn't even batter a look at her like they had completely forgotten about her presence.

"What did you do?" Hermione said in alarm.

"There is no need to worry. It is a simple, but powerful, charm that affects even wizards and witches that are untrained in Occlumency are unable to resist." Seamus said in an unconcerned tone. "If you're worried for yourself or for them there is no need. Look around you." Seamus gestured around the Great Hall. "The Hogwarts staff is watching us to make sure nothing dangerous happens. Those loyal and ever-vigilant knights of yours are also watching. Ready to slay me without second thoughts if I do anything suspicious."

"Loyal and ever-vigilant knights?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Haahaaaa! You are amusing!" Seamus began to laugh, which left Hermione puzzled even more. "You seriously don't know that you were being protected? You, Miss Pendragon, Crown Princess of England, would be left unprotected against those who wish to harm you?"

"Crown Princess?! Me?" Hermione shouted in surprise.

"Haahaaa! You're incredibly naïve." Seamus continued laughing. He began to settle down and spoke to her. "There is an ancient prophecy and even Muggles know of it. That King Arthur, Once and Future King of England, shall rise again in England's need. I have no idea why King Arthur would be required in this peaceful era, but it is clear that Caliburn chose you for a reason. You are rightfully, England Queen, but that is likely put on hold for a myriad of practical reasons; such as you are not even an adult and too young to rule, you have not been taught ways of the English Royal Family, how to lead, and etc."

Hermione began to catch on. "If I am the Second Coming of King Arthur, does that mean those knights you were referring to are the Knights of the Round Table?"

"Who else, but the legendary Knights of the Round Table would protect and serve King Arthur. They are his loyalist and strongest knights." Seamus said rhetorically.

"Thank you for enlightening me. I didn't know that I was the Crown Princess or I was protected by the Knights of the Round Table," Hermione said gratefully, "but something tells me that wasn't the main reason why you came to me."

"You are indeed right," Seamus agreed. "I came because my first and only time to enjoy battle, which I had been preparing all my life for, was dashed when ya court wizard, Harry Potter, Knights of the Round Table, and yourself killed all the trolls. By the time I was able to get out of my dorms, all the trolls were dead. I missed my first battle because of ya."

"My court wizard? How can Harry be my court wizard?" Hermione asked in bafflement.

"I don't know the details, but I believe that it has something to do with the fact that he is already an accomplished wizard by his feat in killing all those trolls with magic. The rumors are that he is the second coming of Merlin just as you're that of King Arthur's." Seamus replied.

"I don't believe you about Harry. I have seen him use wandless magic, so I could get that he might be regarded as the second coming of Merlin, but never would he be able to kill anything. He is a kind and gentle soul. It goes against his nature." Hermione refuted.

"Kind and gentle soul? You haven't seen his true self then." Seamus snorted. "What about you? You just killed a troll, and destroyed a fair chuck of Hogwarts while you were at it."

Hermione fell eerily silent. She had been distracting herself to keep herself from thinking about the fact that she had killed. Even if it had been to save someone, it did not change the fact that she had killed. The only saving grace she had was that she hadn't seen the corpse of the troll, which she had killed, as Caliburn had left not a single trace of the troll's corpse in its destruction. Hermione knew her nightmares would've been more vivid if she had seen the corpse.

She quickly snapped out of musing when Seamus seemed to know so much, and her instincts were telling her that he was telling nothing else but the true, or what he believed as the truth.

"Who are you really, Seamus? You seem to know things that no one else without connections should know." Hermione asked, looking at Seamus suspiciously.

"You're not the only one regarded as the second coming of legendary figure." Seamus replied. "Hold out your hand for me. I will show you."

Hermione complied and held out her hand. To her surprise something began to materialize in her hand just like Caliburn would when she called for it. A large two meter long crimsons spear appeared causing Hermione to yelp as the spear punched through the wooden table that Hermione was sitting on through the blunt spear butt by it weight alone. She shivered when she looked at the spear. It radiated with bloodthirst, and something told Hermione that the reason why the spear was crimson was because the blood of its victim had permanently dyed it so. If Caliburn was a holy blade than this crimson spear was a cursed weapon that Hermione didn't want to touch any longer.

"What is this weapon? This is not ordinary spear as it craftmanship rivals that of Caliburn." Hermione asked as she passed the crimson spear to Seamus.

"This is Gae Bolg, the spear of Setanta, or more famously known as Cu Chulainn, the Child of Light, Hound of Ulster." Seamus replied.

That name triggered Hermione's memories. Cu Cuhulainn was a legendary figure. Outside of Britain, it wasn't well known, but in Britain it was a well known figure. Most well known amongst the Irish. To them, Cu Chulainn was on the same level as King Arthur were for English.

"Are you saying you're like me? You're supposed to be the second coming of Cu Chulainn?" Hermione said in amazement.

"I don't really care if I am truly his reincarnation or not. I am just grateful that my ancestor's spirit has deemed me worthy of his spear. I have been dictating my entire life to learning how to use this spear. I'm just angry that I missed a chance to use it." Seamus said in annoyed tone. "I just wanted to tell you and your allies stopped me from having a good fight, and that I want some left for me to fight in the future." He stood up and began to walk away. "Well, cya!"

\- O -

"Milord, please. Have mercy!" Professor Quirrell screamed in agony.

"Mercy! How can you demand such a thing when you failed so spectacularly?!" Voldemort snapped.

"Milord, how could've I known that they would be Magic Knights?" Quirrell screamed as the pain increased that afflicted his body.

"You should've been more diligent in scouting out Hogwarts defenses!" Voldemort snapped as he sent another pulse of angonzing pain through Quirrell's body. "All that time and effort to gather resources, the trolls, were completely wasted, and we didn't achieve our goal in scouting the defenses of the Philosopher's Stone at all!"

"Milord, please remember you need to conserve your strength! If you use any more of your strength then I, your host, will be unable to support you. If I die then you do too." Quirrell begged.

"Pffftt. Haahaaaaahaaaa!" Voldemort laughed. "Your services are no longer required."

"What do you mean by that Mi–" Quirrell asked, but was cut off mid-sentence when he began to scream that could only be heard in the mind before disappearing altogether.

"Ahhaaaaa… Finally, a body after so long." Voldemort sighed in relief as he stretched his new body and popped some joints.

"So, my instincts were right. It had all been a diversion. Were it not for the Knights of Round Table and their subordinates then you would've succeeded when the Hogwarts staff was busy taking the students to safety and dealing with the trolls." A voice spoke, making Voldemort whip around with his wand ready.

"So, it was the Knights of the Round. That would explain how the diversion lasted so shortly." Voldemort mused. "Why brings you here, Mister Finnigan?"

"Should I still call you Professor Quirrell or Voldemort? Since it doesn't seem that he no longer is around." Seamus asked smugly as bloodthirsty grin formed. "So… Is it really true? That unicorn blood is cursed. Whoever drinks unicorn blood lives a cursed life?"

"Haahaaaahaaaa! So, you, too, believe in the propaganda?" Voldemort laughed. "Of course not. Unicorn blood doesn't curse you. It does create a scrutinizing about of pain when first drank, but afterwards there is nothing. Only bliss at the knowledge that death is no longer a concern and your wounds are healed."

"So, the propaganda is there to deter people from abusing the properties of unicorn blood." Seamus said interested tone. "Reminds me about so many other magic spells, rituals and potions that I know, which are _forbidden_."

Voldemort's heart turned cold for a moment. He was Lord Voldemort, the bane of Magical Britain for decades, who maintained his reign of terror with followers that were kept in line by violence and manipulation. If he had been unable to tell if he was being lied to then his reign of chaos would've ended long ago either by assassination or poisoning by the enemy or a follower that thought they had an opportunity to seize power. Seamus Finnigan was too young to have gotten the experience to deceive someone as he at reading people. That meant Seamus actually indeed knew of forbidden knowledge or had been manipulated in a fashion that he believed he did.

His wand was pointed at Seamus and then his mind surged forward. To Voldemort's surprise, his mental probe smashed into unyielding wall. He saw no vulnerabilities for him to exploit or weak points to smash through Seamus' mind. It puzzled Voldemort that he was dealing with the mind of an eleven year old Hogwarts student. He had seen similar strengths of mental will only from wizards and witches that had trained in the art of Occlumency for years. For the child to have such a strong mental defense was product from talent and years of training.

"You're not going to breakthrough, Voldy." Seamus said with a smirk.

"I shall teach you for daring calling me that!" Voldemort shouted as he waved his wand.

A bright blast of green light accompanied a fast moving green bolt. Seamus only smiled in the face of death. His right hand quickly wrote something in the air, which remained as a bright light. A silverish transparent light appeared before Seamus and the green bolt hit. The two collided and only caused a bright explosion of green and silver. The lights faded away, and there stood Seamus completely unharmed.

 _How?_ Voldemort thought to himself. The Killing Curse was supposed to have no counter-curse or magical means to block it. Only physical objects were supposed to be able to stop the Killing Curse, but what had been used was what appeared to be a Shield Charm.

"I am told that you have encompassing knowledge in regard to magic, conventional or forbidden, but it seems that you have large gaps to your knowledge." Seamus said as he read Voldemort's expression.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort screamed as he released the more potent, verbal form of the Killing Curse.

Faster than the eye could see, Seamus materialized a two meter long crimson spear and whipped the green bolt like a bat against a baseball. The Killing Curse was spent rebounding towards Voldemort, who only narrowly avoided it but jumping to the side.

Voldemort's eyes widened as he saw Seamus disappear. His movement was so fast that an explosion of dust was thrown into the air where he once stood. Blood-strained eyes struggled to track the disappearance and then the crimson spear came from behind Voldemort. Voldemort tried to dodge to the side, but he was too slow. The spear would've pierced through his body had it not been for an application of Apparition. He was left grasping for breath at how close death had been if it wasn't for his instincts.

"I was expecting more from the Dark Wizard of the Century." Seamus said in a disappointed tone. "Is that all you got?"

"You will pay for that!" Voldemort snarled and waved his wand.

Hundreds of corpses materialized all around Seamus and Voldemort. At first the corpses were unmoving until at a wave of Voldemort's wand the corpses began to move. Their movement was slow at first, but then quickly began to gain speed and momentum to rush towards Seamus.

"This is more like it!" Seamus said with glee as he rushed towards the horde of Inferi.

Entire swathes of Inferi were sent flying into the air. Some cut into pieces by the blade of the spear's head. Others were simply crushed by shaft and the butt of the spear. Seamus charged through the Inferi while swinging his spear in wide arcs around him.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort repeatedly chanted at any opportunity he saw to cast the Killing Curse.

The Killing Curse did no harm. Not a single one hit Seamus. Some of the green bolts simply missed because he was nowhere near where the Killing Curse hit. Others were deflected or blocked by the crimson spear. They were even times where the Inferi get into the way of the green bolts or Seamus shifted his path to use the undead as shield.

Voldemort cursed. His Killing Curses were not working. He needed to change tactics. That was when he commanded the Inferi to throw themselves at Seamus. It worked when Seamus was caught by a Inferius that caught his leg. That stopped him from moving and for the Inferi to latch onto him. He was soon buried until a mass of Inferi.

A flick of a wand and the entire mass of Inferi caught on fire. The Inferi were like extremely dried out tinder and caught alight like combustible material. A large firestorm ignited the very air and a blazing fire formed in the Forbidden Forest.

"Haahaaaa, now you die!" Voldemort laughed.

"You think some fire like that will kill me?" Seamus shouted.

Voldemort stopped laughing as he saw the burning figure of Seamus Finnigan emerge from the burned out husks of the Inferi that had once piled him. The pile of the undead, weighing in the hundreds of kilograms were brushed off him like it was nothing. Some of the burned husks were sent flying meters flying into the air.

"How are you burned to death?!" Voldemort shouted at the absurdity he saw.

"Some fire-resistant runes and clothing-strengthening runes did the trick." Seamus said as he came out completely uninjured beside soot and ash covering his body. "Will you stand still and die for me. This is starting to get tiring for my child body."

A sliver of hope formed in Voldemort's heart. The child was a larger challenge for him to kill then any wizard and witch before him, beside for Dumbledore. No one had taken so much effort and time to kill. It aggravated Voldemort, but if Seamus was tiring out then it was hope for him to take down the child.

The child used a spear as a weapon. That meant that the spear's length was the child's maximum range. Voldemort disappeared and re-materialized from the tree tops. Far away from the danger of the spear. Away from the child's vision and line of sight. He was about to cast the Killing Curse at the clueless child when he heard a word that had the ability to rewrite fate.

" _Gae Bolg_!"

Voldemort grasped as unimaginable pain blossomed from his chest. His hands clutched at his chest to find the bladed tip of the crimson spear coming out of his chest.

"Impossible." Voldemort coughed out blood.

He felt was both his body and soul being torn to shred. It was like a thousand barbs was sent flying everywhere. Voldemort felt his body drop and sail down the air. The last thing he saw before he hit the ground and his soul depart from the destroyed body was the satisfied grin of Seamus Finnigan with the crimson spear in his hand.

 _Gae Bolg? Where have I heard of that name before?_ Voldemort wondered as his soul shattered and departed for the remaining pieces of his soul known as Horcrux.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. T** **he more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

 **Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

 **Oh and check my other fanfics.**

 **Leona-do**


	10. Dumbledore back in Action

**Chapter Nine "Dumbledore back in Action"**

"Snape, is this truly the corpse of Quirrell?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the terrible condition of the corpse before him.

"There is no doubt about him. I used various magical means to deduce his identity. They all confirm this is, or was Quirinus Quirrell." Snape replied as casted myriad of magic spells to check once more. "I am detecting magic that I am don't know what was used that likely was the cause of death, but whatever it was it was nasty. Really nasty. The kind that I have not seen in many places. This kind of magic is ancient and clearly the Dark Arts."

"Dark Arts, the magic used it is." Dumbledore agreed. "A very nasty magic that destroys both the body and soul. I recognize parts of the magic used from my travels. This is Celtic in nature. Very high level celtic magic that likely has been lost in time."

"Celtic? Are you saying Quirrell pissed of the Irish that they called upon ancient Celtic magic upon him…?" Snape asked with a raised brow.

"Whoever killed Quirrel is very skilled and experienced in the Celtic magic. The Killing Curse is a complex magic spell designed to kill, but this magic makes the Killing Curse look like child's play in comparsion. This is at the level of a magic ritual, and a very complex and powerful one at that. Magic that is designed track its target and kill them so with such precision that there is little chance of survival." Dumbledore said as he analysed the magic.

"I pity the poor Quirrell. He may have been forced to serve Voldemort, but even he didn't deserve this agonizing death," said Snape. "What will be do about this matter? The Ministry of Magic would want an inquiry into this."

"I don't think the Ministry will get involved. More likely the Unspeakables," said Dumbledore.

"Unspeakables? Why would they be involved?" Snape asked in surprise.

"I just found magic that involves altering fate after going through the magic involved in Quirrell's death several times. This level of magic is unlike I have ever seen," replied Dumbledore.

"Altering fate? Usually you jest. That is something to absurd to be real," said Snape.

"Oh, there is magic like that," said Dumbledore as he looked down at the wands in his hands. No one save for himself and his now imprisoned friend, Gellert Grindelwald, knew of Elder Wand. The Deathly Hallow in his hand was foretold to change the fates of those who had come to possess it and it was further proof that the magic that Snape didn't believe in existed. "Do you think any of the Death Eaters will have any information regarding Voldemort?"

"You think the Dark Lord would've survived something like this?" Snape asked in amazement.

"Oh, no doubt. I will tell you the reasons why Voldemort has been able to survive all these years, but not here. Not where there could be prying eyes," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort is immortal. He cannot die until several conditions are met."

"This immortality… did in somehow weaken the Dark Lord because when I served under him, I was one of his most loyal and longest serving followers. I knew how powerful he was at the height of his power. Before his supposed death, he had been weakened somewhat. Not noticeable at first, but for me I was able to notice."

"Voldemort did indeed weaken himself, even despite the fact that he tried to strengthen himself with the usage of Dark Arts and forbidden magic." Dumbledore nodded. "That was why he never fought me directly in a duel. I am far past my prime, yet he has never tried to fight me head on. The only fights that we had were with the aid of his most powerful followers and even then he had always been set packing."

"Wait…" Snape blinked in surprise. "You said that you were going to trust me on the knowledge how the Dark Lord is immortal… Does that mean you are ready to trust me with something so important despite my past?"

"You have proven your loyalty several times over. I cannot doubt your loyalty to my cause. You had after all betrayed Voldemort to try and save Lily and her child, Harry. After that you worked with me to imprison or at least greatly punish the Dark Lord's former followers."

"I am honored by your trust," said Snape in a grateful tone.

"Snape… Do you believe it would be the right decision to call upon the aid of my former enemy, Gellert?" Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Gellert? As in _Gellert Grindelwald_? The most powerful Dark Wizard in European history? That man?" Snape said in awe and shock at what Dumbledore was considering.

"Yes, the Gellert." Dumbledore nodded his head. "I believe poor Gellert has suffered enough in Nurmengard. He will also make a great ally against Voldemort."

"Why are you considering this, Dumbledore. You were considered a shining beacon of hope. The symbol of the good and justice. Even when things were at the darkest days of the Wizarding War and Voldemort's Rebellion, you constantly preached for not allowing the usage of torture and killing against the enemy. For the enemy to be treated humanely even if they deserved to be tortured and killed." Snape inquired in amazement.

"Snape look at me," said Dumbledore.

Severus Snape looked at Dumbledore like he had asked. His eyes widened and mouth slacked from shock. The man before him was not the elderly man that Snape had come to know and the whole magical world had come to associate with Albus Dumbledore. There were two reasons why Snape recognized the man before him. The first being that he possessed the same eyes and aura of the Hogwarts Headmaster. The second was matching the black and white pictures of his prime.

"Albus, how?!" Snape shouted.

"How did I become younger? Through a combination of many methods. I have used my connections and influence to gather knowledge and material from all across the magical world, from the modern era to the forgotten past. I was able to partially replicate the fabled Potion of Youth." The younger looking Dumbledore explained before he disappeared and the older form that everyone knew Dumbledore by returned.

"The Potion of Youth? This is unbelievable. This will be your greatest discovery as to yet!" Snape said in awe as the potion master within him began to claw his mind and how Dumbledore had been able to rediscovery the long-lost and legendary Potion of Youth.

"I was only partially successful to my disappointment. The true Potion of Youth was called the Potion of Youth because it returned the drinker back to pre-teen self. What I could replicate of the Potion of Youth, I call the Potion of Prime. It is called that because it returns the drinker to the prime." Dumbledore said proudly.

"What of the research data or any potions that you made? Are they in a secured location? If anyone was to discovery it then there is no telling what could happen. It is a dangerous weapon that can return former powerful wizards and witches, who had weakened from age, back to their prime!" Snape asked in alarm.

"I took precautionary measures against such a thing from happening. I will never allow such a powerful weapon to fell into the wrong hands, especially Voldemorts. All research data and prototypes of the potions were destroyed. I made sure of it personally and went as far as destroy the locations where I had conducted my research and experiments to prevent any traces to be discovered. The research data and the instructions to make the potions are locked away in the safest place I know, my mind." Dumbledore replied.

Severus Snape sighed in relief. He had to agree. The safest place that Snape knew was Hogwarts, but because of one reason. Dumbledore. Wherever Dumbledore went, it became a safe place. Dumbledore was regarded as the most powerful wizard alive for a reason. Then it came to shock revelation came to him that he hadn't thought about before. Dumbledore if he had been returned to the prime of his youth, was even more powerful when he had been decades ago during his prime. Not only did he possess the able body of man in their prime years, but he had the sharp mind and knowledge that he had accumulated over his century long life. Dumbledore could be said to be more dangerous in his current form then in his prime. A scary thought that relieved him as he was one the same side as Dumbledore.

 _The Dark Lord would terrible in fear if he knew that Dumbledore had become younger again and returned to his prime._ Snape thought with a smirk forming on his face. "If you're willingly to work with Gellert Grindelwald then are you also reconsidering the tactics and strategies to use against Voldemort?"

"I do," Dumbledore nodded to Snape's shock. "Too many lives were lost and if they survived scarred forever from Voldemorts Rebellion. I am willingly to use methods that I once preached against if it means less causalities and shortening the conflict. My regret over the decades has changed me. I will for the _Greater Good_."

"Are you willing to throw away your reputation that you have built over all your life? You will lose many supporters and admirers if you walk the path that you are laying out."

"As I said before, to reduce the causalities and shorten the length of the conflict," said Dumbledore in a stern and unmoving tone.

Severus Snape shivered. Not because he was scared of Dumbledore, but for the Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They didn't know what was going to hit them when Dumbledore and his followers, the Order of Phoenix, fought. There was no doubt in Snape's pragmatic mind that Dumbledore was correct with the assertion that number of causalities would be reduced and people scarred from the conflict.

"What should we do with the body?" Snape asked.

"We should wait for the Unspeakables to come. Then leave this to them." Dumbledore replied.

\- O -

"Seamus Finnigan, or should I call you Cu Chulainn?" Shirou asked as he stepped out from the shadows.

"It was you, who was watching? I thought I sensed someone watching me. When have you been watching me since?" Seamus asked.

"Right when you approached Voldemort. I was going to eliminate him, but you did it before me." Shirou responded.

"Wait a minute… for some reason you remind me of someone. You're not _him_ right. That teme! Archer!" Seamus shouted angrily.

"Archer?" Shirou repeated before he remembered who he was likely talking about. "You were wrong about that. Archer is someone else." He responded without thinking and then gasped as he learned something new. "You're him. Cu Chulainn, who fought in the Fuyuki Fifth Holy Grail War."

"Yea, that right." Seamus or Cu Chulainn replied.

"You bastard!" Shirou shouted angrily as he kicked Cu Chulainn in the groin.

"What the hell?!" Cu Chulainn screamed in pain as he clutched his groin and glared at Shirou. "What did you do that for?!"

"For stabbing me in the heart, Teme!" Shirou snapped.

"Wait, you're that kid?! How the hell did you even survive that. Gae Bolg is a cursed weapon that makes healing wounds incredible difficult to heal." Cu Chulainn replied.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." Shirou snapped. "I approached you because I wanted to talk about a potential partnership. We both know Voldemort is back, and we as heroes will never let someone hurt the innocents. Are you with me or not?"

"You want to fight together against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Count me in. I am always looking for a good fight. Those bastards tortured and killed a lot of my fellow Irish. I want to avenge them and prevent more Irish from being hurt by Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Cu Chulainn said with a bloodthirsty grin. "You have a deal." Cu Chulainn offered a hand.

"Good to work with you, Cu Chulainn," said Shirou as he shook the offered hand.

The handshake was not just the start of a partnership between Shirou Emiya and Cu Chulainn. It was a start of a group of legends that would slay Voldemort once and for all and eliminate the Death Eaters. A group that would include fellow reincarnatees.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. T** **he more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

 **Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

 **Oh and check my other fanfics.**

 **Leona-do**


	11. Miko

**Chapter Ten "Miko"**

"Welcome students," Dumbledore called out as Hogwart students entered the Great Hall for the evening dinner. "Before we all dig in I would like to make some announcement. A student from our sister school from Japan will be transferred over into our school."

The Hogwarts students were surprised by the announcement. That surprise didn't last long as they quickly recovered to smile and cheered at the news. It was not every day that they had students from overseas. Hogwarts had students for all walks of life and backgrounds, but they were normally natives of Britain. It had been years since a foreign student had transferred Hogwarts. Students began to eagerly talk to each other about the new student.

"Please quietened down!" Dumbledore spoke out, his voice vibrating through the entire hall over the loud conversations thanks to the aid of wandless magic. It took a while for the students to quieten down and when Dumbledore had the attention of everyone he continued. "Our newest students comes from a very prestigious and historical school from Japan. Its name is the Fuyuki Shinto Shrine/School, has decided to transfer to Hogwarts. I would like you to welcome our newest student, Rin Tohsaka!"

Shirou Emiya spat out his food that he had begun to eat.

"HEY!" Hermione shrieked as half-chewed food fell on her. She glared at Shirou in murderous manner, but Shirou ignored her.

 _I must be mishearing things!_ Shirou thought in disbelief as he couldn't believe one bit what he had just heard from Dumbledore saying. _There is no way in hell he could have said Fuyuki or my wife's name!_

"FOU!" Fou growled as she threw herself at Shirou's face in attempt to maul him.

"Stop, Fou!" Shirou shouted in alarm. He quickly snapped out of his confusion and began incredible worried for his life. If Fou really tried to kill him and he tried to protect himself then the resulting fight would likely end up with everyone in Hogwarts died and Hogwarts itself being reduced to nothing. That was also assumption was made without taking into accounting if Alaya deployed Counter Guardians to contain Fou from becoming Primate Murder. A battle between Counter Guardians and Primate Murder would be akin to nuclear weapons exploding.

"Fou! Stop!" Hermione shouted in a fearful tone as while she was anger it was not the point that she wanted to kill Shirou.

"Fou?" Fou chirped in confusion as she looked towards her master.

"That is right," said Hermione as she calmed down somewhat from a cute and curious looking Fou. "I was angry, but not that _angry_. So please get off Harry, Fou."

"Fou! Fou! Fou!" Fou happily chirped as she threw herself into the waiting arms of Hermione. She began to happily bask in the warmth of her master's arms and began to lick Hermione's face.

"Stop, Fou," Hermione cried out as Fou licked food off her face. "Don't lick my face. I know that you are hungry. I will get you something to eat right now."

Hermione grabbed a spare plate and placed some food from the table for Fou to eat. When the loaded plate was placed on Hermione lap, Fou happily sat down on her master's lap and began to eat.

 _Kami…_ Shirou shivered in fear as he couldn't still believe how docile and cute Fou was acting in front of Hermione. It was still hard for him to believe at times that he was truly looking at the monster that went by many names; Primate Murder, White Beast and Beast IV. A being that had the potential to wipe out millions of humans at its full might.

"What's wrong, Harry? It's like you have seen a ghost." Hermione asked in a concerned tone.

 _Ironic because I see a couple of ghosts floating around the great hall like usual,_ Shirou remarked dryly to himself as he saw a couple of the Hogwarts ghosts around. "Nothing…" He shook his head and looked at Hermione with a smile. She didn't seem convinced at all. "I was simply surprised by Dumbledore's announcement. Never thought that I would meet a foreign witch attending Hogwarts."

"Oh," Hermione sighed in relief. "You are right. Everyone was surprised by it."

Shirou get a careful eye on Fou. He was nervously watching for the slightest sign that Fou was angry, but to his relief found that Fou seemed to be connected Hermione's emotional state. Something that he reminded himself that he needed to keep considerate about in the future. If he wanted Fou to remain as the cute and docile pet she seemed to be currently.

"Reminded of a certain mage?" Seamus chimed in as he sat down beside Shirou with cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Cu… I mean Seamus…" Shirou corrected himself. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at Seamus with a suspicious look.

"What? I was passing by when I saw the famous Harry Potter spat on Miss Pendragon's face." Seamus asked in not-so-innocent tone. He leaned and whispered into Shirou's ears while nudging him in the ribs. "Thinking about screwing your wife in this life?"

"How can you suggest that? I am eleven for kami's sake!" Shirou hissed angrily back to Seamus.

"Eleven was the age that people got married back in my days," Seamus scoffed as he remembered his previous life as Cu Cuhulainn back in the medieval times. "You might not have the raging hormones in your body right now think about sex, but you are like me. You remember your previous life, and how damn good sex is."

"I don't want to talk about this," Shirou growled.

"What are you two secretly whispering to each other about?" Hermione asked curiously as she had carefully observed Shirou and Seamus talking to each other.

"Nothing," Shirou and Seamus replied.

Any attempts to talk was cut off when someone walked towards them.

"Well isn't it the famous Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger Pendragon," said a voice that Shirou was all too familiar with in a respectful tone. "It is an honor to meet you. My name is…"

"Rin Tohsaka, 9th Head of the Tohsaka Clan." Shirou interrupted.

"What…?" Rin blurted out as she forgot what she was going to say and stared in Shirou in disbelief. She stared at Shirou for several moments before she realized that there were other people staring at her. "You are wrong about that. I will be 102nd Head after by father steps down."

Shirou Emiya blinked in confusion for a moment. It confused him what Rin had just told him, but he quickly made a possible deduction. This was a different world. History had played out similarly to his previous life. The official history of non-magical human history of both this world and his previous life was the same, but not for magical human history. That could explain why Rin could be the 102nd Head of her clan instead of the 9th of his previous life. The thing that caught Shirou's attention the most and put him at ease was that Rin seemed to be the one that he knew in his previous life from her reaction.

"Rin, it's good to see you again…" Shirou smiled as he embraced Rin in a compassionate hug.

"It's good to see you again, Baka…" Rin whispered back as hugged Shirou.

"Do you two know each other?" Hermione asked in confusion as she saw her friend and a stranger hugging each other like they knew each other. "And when did you know how to speak Japanese, Harry?"

"I know Miss Tohsaka," said Shirou as he quickly thought of an excuse, "because we are pen pals."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Wow… you must have started being pen pals are really young age. Must people start at like our age…" Suddenly Hermione had a suspicious look. "Wait…? How come Tohsaka didn't recognize you immediately then? You two are pen pals…"

"Potter never told me his real name. He went by another name as a pen pal." Rin lied.

"It that so…" Hermione replied, but didn't seem completely convinced.

 _Is Hermione jealous?_ Shirou and Rin both thought.

"Ojou-chan, I didn't expect to see you again," said Seamus with a friendly smile.

"Who is this?" Rin asked as she turned to Shirou.

Before Shirou could speak up, Seamus responded. "Remember Gae Bolg?"

"Gae Bolg…?" Rin repeated in confusion before she turned glowing red. "YOU!" She screamed before a piece of paper appeared in her hands and she threw it at Seamus.

"What the…?" Seamus blinked in confusion as a piece of paper flew to him and struck to his body.

"Order!" Rin shouted as she made a hand gesture.

"Woah, aho!" Seamus shouted in surprise as he was engulfed by an explosion and sent sky-high.

The shock didn't last long as Seamus was no ordinary human. He had experiences that few humans ever qualified them to ascend to existence only legends became. He was sent flying towards the ceiling of the great hall and quickly coming back down as gravity took place. His index finger began to glow as he wrote in the air. Seamus' descent slowed down and he safely landed.

"Ojou-chan, are you trying to kill me?" Seamus asked in a half-serious and half-humored tone as he brushed away any dust and flatten out any creases on his clothes that could have formed from the explosion.

"As if something like that would kill you," Rin growled as she remembered that Cu Chulainn had been the one to spear her precious husband in the heart and left him for dead.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Tohsaka?!" Snape shouted as he rushed towards the scene with his wand drawn. Ready to use magic to stun, and even kill if the foreign student proved to with dangerous.

"Severus, there is no need to draw your wand." Dumbledore called out as he joined the scene. "Miss Tohsaka, I must ask why you acted that way? You could have put several of your fellow students in harm's way with that stunt."

Shirou resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The last thing his wife would try and do was put children at risk. She was simply too skilled with magic to lose control or make the wrong decision in her usage of magic to harm anyone in their present circumstance. If she had been truly out to harm someone than she would probably have been able to level the entire great hall without much of a problem.

"Miss Tohsaka, you need to come with me. We must talk about what you can do if you wish to continue studying at Hogw…" Dumbledore was saying.

"I need to talk to you in private," said Rin as she grabbed Shirou's wrist.

Dumbledore and Snape were about to lecture Rin about her behavior when she and Shirou disappeared. Leaving a very confused crowd of students and Hogwarts staff at what just happened. They were stunned for several moments until they realized what had happened.

\- O -

Shirou blinked in surprise as he suddenly found himself somewhere that he didn't recognize one bit. The only reason that he was not prepared for anything to happen was because of a certain someone that still held his hand. His wife would never do anything to harm him, well at least when he didn't anger her.

"Is there are a reason that you brought me here? Somewhere that seems completely devoid of anyone?" Shirou asked as he surveyed his surroundings.

"BAKA!" Rin screamed in a furious tone as she slapped Shirou on the cheeks.

"What was that for?" Shirou asked as he nursed his bruised cheek.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Rin shouted angrily at first before she began to cry. "Why did you have to die?! There was no need for you to participate in the Chaldea Crisis. Someone else could have been the hero. Alaya wouldn't have handled the mess either by prodding someone to be the hero as Counter Force agent or deployed Counter Guardians to handle the situation."

"I was the best person to handle the situation at the time," said Shirou as he tried to calm his wife. "The traitorous Lev's action left so many of Chaldea's personnel wounded or dead. No one else that was qualified or could handle the task was left. I was the only one left that both had the experience and skillset to deal with the situation."

"You don't have to explain yourself, baka!" Rin sobbed as she began to rein in her emotions. "You said the exactly same thing before you went off to save the world from the destruction of the past."

"Then you shouldn't be crying because you know why I had to do it, even if it meant that I could die." Shirou smiled. "Besides, look at it this way. Right now, I am alive. We are together…"

"I hate when you are right…" Rin grumbled before she smiled and kissed Shirou. They made out for long and passionate as their emotions ran high until Rin felt that it was really Shirou after touching him for so long. She extracted herself from her husband and smiled. "I am surprised that you reincarnated with your memories of your past life intact."

"I could say the same about you," said Shirou.

"I thought I was the only that remembered her past life." Rin shrugged. "It seems that is not the case when I met you and Cu Cuhulainn…"

"That is Seamus. Cu Cuhulainn reincarnated. His given birth name is Seamus Finnigan." Shirou corrected his wife.

"That is really strange," said Rin as she frowned. "It seems that both you and Cu Cuhulainn underwent a different case of reincarnation than me. I look exactly the same as I did in my previous life… The two of you are not the case."

"Weren't there accepted two theories of reincarnation by the Mage's Association? The Unchanged and Changed Reincarnations?" Shirou asked as he recalled what he learned during his general education of the Clocktower in his previous life.

"That is correct," Rin nodded. "Unchanged Reincarnation is supposed the idea that a person is the same physically and spiritually both in their past and new lives. Changed Reincarnation is the opposite as someone retains the memories of their previous life, but are physically and spiritually different in their new life compared to their past." She looked at Shirou with a curious look that Shirou only remembered his wife having when Rin discovered something interesting. "Don't move for a second… I want to check something…"

Shirou shrugged and complied. He had some idea what Rin was thinking. They had married for a decade that Shirou had come to know Rin deeply. It had reached a point that there were times that he could seemingly read her mind.

"You know that I can answer your question for you right…" Shirou drawled out as Rin inspected his body and he felt spikes of Rin's magical energy entering him.

"What the hell?! You have 70 A-rank Magic Circuits!" Rin shouted in disbelief, looking at him with such a jealous look that it could kill.

"Well, supposedly my lineage traces its root to the Peverells." Shirou replied.

"Peverells?" Rin repeated in a confused tone. "Who are they supposed to be? Am I supposed to know that name?"

"No, given that you were likely raised and taught in Japan," Shirou shook his head. "I would if you were born in Western Europe." He paused as he recollected what he knew about his supposed lineage. "The Peverells were a family of myth. Supposed three brothers from this family encountered a being known as Death. They managed defeat Death in some kind of fashion. The legends are conflicting as some claim it was a battle, challenge or myriad of activities. Whatever the case, they were gifted with three incredible powerful magical items. These three items became known as the Deathly Hallows; the Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone and Cloak of Invisibility." Shirou explained.

"These Deathly Hallows sound like Noble Phantasms," said Rin.

"They are," Shirou nodded. He materialized a silvery cloak in his hands and offered it to Rin. "Look at this."

"Thanks," said Rin gratefully as she inspected the silvery cloak. She diligiently inspected the cloak for several moments before her eyes widened. "This is incredible powerful magical item. None of the invisibility cloaks or magical items that can be you invisible that I have heard of or seen can compare to this. Where did you get this?"

"That is proof of my lineage being connected to the mythical Peverells," said Shirou. "What you are looking at is the Cloak of Invisibility. The original and namesake of invisibility cloaks."

"Kami…" Rin blurted out in disbelief. "This is an honest to god, Noble Phantasm. A Noble Phantasm that that is still intact and usable. An original, unlike the fakes that you or EMIYA can create…"

Shirou understood at the look of disbelief that Rin was directing at him. Noble Phantasms were objects of myth and legend. While they were incredible powerful or useful to become objects of renown that didn't mean that they were safe from the passage of time or tear that came from constant usage. It was rare for an Noble Phantasm to survive into the late 20th century. Most, if nearly all Noble Phantasms that were not forever lost or destroyed, only managed to survive as pieces or useless items. To see an original Noble Phantasm wholly intact and usable was like finding a needle in a warehouse filled with hay.

"I will be taking that back," said Shirou as he snatched back the original Noble Phantasm and returned it back into his Reality Marble for safekeeping.

"Hey, I wanted to inspect it more…" Rin complained as she felt she had lost an incredible rare research specimen had been taken away from her. "There is no point for you to keep it. You have the ability to create incredibly good copies of Noble Phantasms. You can make a temporary copy at any time you need the Cloak of Invisibility."

"If you want to study it than I can provide you a copy. The original has many advantages that any copy that I make will not have. For example, not being able to be destroyed as easily by anti-magic or anti-prana weapons." Shirou argued.

"Alright…" Rin sighed and gave up on the matter. "Do you still have a Reality Marble? Can you use it the same way or has it been altered? Since you're an Changed Reincarnatee, your soul should been different as evidenced by you no longer having 27 C-rank Magic Circuits of your past life."

"I still have Unlimited Blade Works," said Shirou as he materialized Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands. "It works the same in my past life, but there have been some changes. I can now also store objects and take them out."

"Hmph." Rin nodded as she digested the information. "Can you still deploy it?"

"Don't know… I haven't tried it since I was born and I didn't think it was a wise idea. I don't think my body can handle the strain until I am older and more matured. There was also the point of not attracting unnecessary attention. Deploying a Reality Marble is not something easily hidden and tends to attract everyone's attention."

"That is true… I need to set up my workshop later and the first things I want to know is to see you deploying Unlimited Blade Works." Rin mused as she began to think up a research program to investigate her husband.

"I don't think you will ever get the chance to set up a workshop…" Shirou replied as he tried to deliver the news as softly as possible.

"Why not? Where I was taught magic each student was given their own quarters to sleep and study." Rin asked in a very confused tone.

"Hogwarts is different. Students all live together. Each dorm usually range in size to accommodate anyway from five to ten students." Shirou explained to Rin's disappointment.

"Damn…" Rin muttered. "I doubt that the headmaster will be accommodating at my request for private quarters or somewhere to research and practice my magic from prying eyes."

"You are right. Dumbledore is unlikely to treat you any different from any other student he has attending Hogwarts," Shirou nodded in agreement with Rin's thoughts. "Although, it doesn't hurt to try. You never know. You might get lucky."

"I doubt it. Well, I better find some alternatives than…" Rin sighed. "Besides even if someone was able to find my research notes or watch me practice my magic that they will be able to understand, much less replicate what I did."

"What do you mean by understand or replicate?" Shirou asked curiously as he recalled the differences of magic of his present life compared to that of his previous life.

"I have a general education and understanding of most of the magic styles in this world. None any similar to magic, which was referred to magecraft in our previous life. There are evidences of the currently practiced forms of magic of this world being descended from magecraft. Hardly anyone knows how to use magic without an aid of some sort such as wands that are popular amongst the West or paper talisman in Japan." Rin explained. "There is a chance that I could be wrong. The world is very big. There might be somewhere where what we know as magecraft is being practiced, but the general population of magic-capable humans don't practice magecraft."

"I thought of the same conclusion," said Shirou as he thought about his own research, but it likely paled from what Rin seemed to imply. He got the feeling that she had grown up knowing magic all her life while he had only known about known about magecraft and this world's magic for several months after being introduced to this world's magical world.

"How much research did you do? I am talking about nearly a decades of my own research supplemented by with the aid dozens of personal retainers of mine that did everything at my commands and professional scholars."

"A couple of weeks of my own research," Shirou admitted. "I didn't even know if this world had a magical-capable human population until the Hogwarts admittance letter arrived at my home. Until that time, I thought I was the only human capable of magic." His brows knitted as he briefly recalled what he had just heard from Rin. "What do you mean by 'personal retainers?' I hope it I didn't mishear."

"You know Ryuudou Temple?" Rin looked at Shirou like it was supposed to mean something.

"Yea," Shirou nodded his head as he remembered the temple that a good friend in his previous life owned and ran. "What about it?"

"Well… It's the Tohsaka Shrine in this world." Rin replied.

Shirou resisted the urge to gap. That made Shirou come to all sorts of conclusions. The Ryuudou Temple in his previous life had been massive. Not the largest of Japanese religious sites, but definitely very large. Large enough to have several hundreds priest/priestess, their families and any staff to support the shrine. It was a self-containing community. The notion that the Tohsaka family owned and ran it made his head turn with possible scenarios.

"The Tohsaka Shrine is bigger than Ryuudou Temple ever was. It's amongst the largest and most important shrines in this world's Japan. This is a reflection of the influence and wealth of my power. In fact, my family in this world has played many influential and historical moments in Japanese history. You can say that my family is a pillar of magical Japan." Rin explained and smiled in amusement at Shirou's response.

Shirou couldn't help, but recall his time at the Clocktower. The memories of how certain mages held themselves in such an arrogant and self-assured manner. Their arrogance and self-confidence stemming from the lineage and how much influence that their families yielded. Something that Rin and he had fight each day during their time learning and working in the Clocktower. It had been an experience that they had absolutely detested, but the image of Rin acting the exact same way as the nobles that they had encountered in the Clocktower unnerved Shirou.

"Wow…" Shirou said in amazement. "That must be good for you. You had always wanted to be in the same seat as the nobles of the Clocktower."

"Yes, that is…" Rin was saying with happy tone before she paused in mid-thought. "No! That is absolutely not…" She sighed in defeat. "Now that you had mentioned it, I never thought how I acted was arrogant and insulting to others… Better fix myself…"

"Aha…" Shirou said in uneased tone as he made Rin go into a seemingly gloomy session of self-reflection. "Oh, ha! What did Dumbledore mean earlier by Fuyuki Shrine/School? He seemed to imply a very certain image."

"Hogwarts is formally known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school I attend is known as the Fuyuki Shinto Shrine and School of Shintoism." Rin replied in a proudful tone that Shirou didn't know where her pride came from.

"What is so special about it?"

A very creepy smile grew on Rin's face. A smile that Shirou had seen too many times that he had learned to always be prepared when she delivered the news.

"It is both my school and home. My family owns and runs it. Most wizards and witches come to associate the word 'Fuyuki' as referring to my home and school. In fact, most of Fuyuki City is actually owned by my clan through both direct and indirect means." Rin said in a triumphant tone.

"You really were lucky and born with a silver spoon in your mouth…" Shirou remarked, happy that Rin seemed to have grown up in family that from what he heard so far had only brought happiness unlike her previous life.

"It all came with growing up with expectations and responsibilities that are tedious and annoying at times…" Rin complained. She shrugged. "Well, not everything can be perfect." An annoyed look formed in her face. "Why are we only talking about me? I want to know about your life. How has everything been?"

"As mundane as you can get," Shirou replied and Rin looked confused. "What I mean as mundane is that as normal in a Muggle-sense. I lived with a perfectly normal middle-class family in Britain. The only thing I can say was very unusual was to grow up with the mind of a man in his early thirties in his previous life."

"Nothing unusual?" Rin asked. To her disbelief, Shirou shook his head. "Really?"

"Really," Shirou affirmed. "That is why I didn't want to talk about myself."

"Oh," Rin blinked. "Well, I do have questions about your life at Hogwarts than. I have been hearing a great many deals of things on the magical news regarding Britain and Hogwarts of late and you seemed to be involved in them…"

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. T** **he more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

 **Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

 **Oh and check my other fanfics.**

 **Leona-do**


End file.
